Blue Eyes & his Angel
by pixi00121
Summary: What happens when blue eyes falls for the wrong kind of girl, will things work out or will it all end in tears? AU fan fiction kinda based on dawn it's my very first fan fic so go easy on me it may seem all over the place so please bear with me any & all feedback would be great thanks starting mostly Blue Eyes, Caesar, Koba, Rocket, Ash & a few others not all from either rise or da
1. Chapter 1

Blue finds love?

What happens when blue eyes falls for the wrong kind of girl, will things work out or will it all end in tears?  
AU fan fiction kinda based on dawn it's my very first fan fic so go easy on me it may seem all over the place so please bear with me any & all feedback would be great thanks  
starting mostly Blue Eyes, Caesar, Koba, Rocket, Ash & a few others not all from either rise or dawn. Meant to lead to friendship/ poss romance maybe

Ash & Blue Eyes were making their way back from their fishing trip just teasing & shoving one another when all of a sudden they crossed paths with a human they later found to be a human named Carver, although Carver was freaked out he wasn't alone, his sister Angel was with him, both humans & apes eyed each other uneasy & as Carver pulled his gun, Angel took it from him "geez why do you always have to shoot first?!" "Don't you get it?! It's their fault they killed our family!" Carver said aiming at Ash Carver pulled the trigger "No!" Angel yelled knocking his hand out of the way "they haven't done anything to us!" at hearing the gun shot Caesar sat bolt upright Koba & Rocket both came racing in "where sons?" asked Koba, "Ash told me he was going fishing with Blue Eyes" Rocket signed "something's wrong must go find them now" said Koba with that Caesar, Rocket,& Koba set off to find them on reaching the river they called for them but got nothing "Can't be far we'll find them" Caesar put a reassuring hand on Rockets shoulder.  
"Help! Help over here!" Carver yelled to the others who came running "stop!" Angel yelled  
"You never think maybe they are just as shocked to see us as we are to see them and since they haven't done anything to us why shoot them?" Blue Eyes shared a look with Angel then with Ash "Can't stay here need to go " Ash signed to Blue Eyes , just as Angel turned away to rejoin the rest of the party Koba arrived followed by both Rocket & Caesar, Koba seeing what was happening raised his hands to beat Carver who still has his gun trained on both Blue Eyes & Ash Carver now cowering in fear "No! humans go now!" Koba sneering "make sure there's no more people coming" Caesar signed Blue Eyes & Angel again lock eyes as she her brother & their friends leave "I'm sorry" was all she said to the apes "Sons hurt?" signed Rocket "no" replayed Ash

* Back at the ape village*

"Caesar we need to drive them back now! make sure no human come here again" Koba signed "if we don't they'll come back with more guns more humans, drive us away". "we will show strength Koba but not today Ash, Blue Eyes unhurt no need to fight today will decide what to do tomorrow" Caesar said then went to check on Blue Eyes…..  
"Son what happened?" Blue Eyes turned to his father & shrugged "are you hurt?" Blue Eyes again just shrugged looking out over the ape village "tell me of human's" Blue Eyes signed to his father "Koba tells me none can be trusted that ALL human's bad, that all human's do is kill I thought he was right but she not do that" Caesar sat down next to his son & looked at him with a slight smile on his lips "Koba only knows the bad side of humans, yes some are bad but some are not, what happened?" Blue Eyes let what his father tell him wash over for a few moments "she save us" & with that Blue Eyes left to go find Ash

*back at the tower*

"We need to go back now! Get them on the run while we still can" Carver stated "we don't even know enough about them" Malcolm stated "for all we know all they want is to live without any problems from us, look let me go back I'll take Angel with me we'll see if we can reach a peaceful agreement we can't just go in guns blazing & from what I saw they are more than just apes one even spoke" Dreyfus rubbed the back of his neck "how many are there?" he asked "well we only saw a handful" Angel said Carver glared at his sister "I don't want you going there alone not just the two of you take the team" Dreyfus said "to hell am I going back to where those damn dirt apes are!" Carver said "& neither is she!" Angel just sighed "I'm a big girl now you have no say as to where I go brother" Angel shot back "if you ask me the only 'dirty' one I see your brother" Alexander whispered to Angel to which she just smiled "your going back & Carver your going with them that's the end of it don't worry we'll make sure your armed" with that Dreyfus walked off with Malcolm

*Ape village*

"what's the matter with you son, you're not eating" Cornelia asked her son, Blue Eyes turned to her with a sigh "just thinking" "about what" she asked "Humans. Have you ever seen much of humans?" Cornelia for a second was stunned, "son all I know of humans was that they took me from my home left me in a cage & hurt me, but not all humans are bad there was a few humans that took care of me your farther knows more than me he can tell you more, now you must eat" Blue Eyes shared a look with both his parents sighed and walked out "son….." called Caesar Blue Eyes went to the top of the village where he was met by Koba "you not eating with family why?" asked Koba, Blue Eyes just shrugged "need be alone uncle" with that Blue eyes left the village

*the next day*

Blue Eyes was sitting by his five swing tree as he often did when he needed to think Caesar saw him from afar but knew his son needed space so left him be there was a meeting to be had about what was to be done about the humans Ash came bounding over to greet his friend "why so down?" he signed "not still worried about human? Koba say he followed them they are far from here" Blue Eyes turned "how far?" Ash looked puzzled at his friends question but just shrugged "where Koba now?" "with the other elders at the meeting, father says we no need to worry but your father want us to show humans our strength so they not come back say we leave soon come your mother say you must come to eat" the young bloods headed back to the village…..

*The Tower*

"You really gonna need all this stuff?" Kemp asked Malcolm "yup" he said with a smile

*The Tower*

We're not gonna get anything done if we don't bring all of this with us" Ellie said walking over "ha easy for you to say you're not the one who'll be carrying all of it" Kemp joked "I just don't understand why he has to always want to shoot everything that moves it's like he's just lost it he never listens anymore" Angel said speaking to Foster while they packed for the trip, "well look at it from his point of view you guys pretty much lost everyone when this thing hit us, you can't really blame him for being mad" "most everyone I know has lost someone but I don't remember the apes having much to do with our folks shooting each other he's just so angry I miss them too but I don't blame the apes for it they didn't start the fighting we did that to each other" "bottom line is we need him on this trip he's the only one pretty much that can fix what needs to be fixed on the dame to get the power back on, speaking of Carver where is he?" "I saw him heading to the Armey to stock up on as many guns as he could get his hands on" Kemp said wondering over Angel just looked at her two friends & shook her hand "I'll go get him" meanwhile Malcolm & Dreyfus were talking in the main yard, "so be honest how many do you think there are of them?" Dreyfus asked "I know you said you only saw a handful but ballpark it" "I dunno maybe 80 or so it's hard to tell, like I said I really think it'd be better if it was just me & Angel going give us a few weeks & if we can't get it sorted by then we'll do it your way" "I'll give you two weeks if you're not back by then we'll take the dame by force" but unknown to the humans the apes were heading for them as the apes arrived on horseback carrying spears the people of the tower gathered all speaking at once both Malcolm & Dreyfus shared at look "that's a hell of a lot more than 80!" Dreyfus stated as they made their way down to the main gated, Malcolm went to meet the apes Caesar, Rocket, Maurice, Koba, & Blue Eyes Caesar on horseback stepped forward to meet him looking around at the humans "Apes do not want war" the humans all gasped as he spoke "but will fight, if we must… ape home…." He said pointing behind him "human home…" then looking at Malcolm "do not come back" with that he turned around to lead the apes back home Koba just eyed Malcolm with a look of disgust before turning away Angel looked at the apes as they left she couldn't help but be in awe of them but like everyone else was shocked by how almost human they were, not long after the apes had left Dreyfus told everyone things would be ok

*the ape village*

Blue Eyes was playing with his baby brother when Koba sat next to him signing "you look sad, why sad?" Blue Eyes just shrugged "not sad just thinking uncle, can human ever be good?" Koba looked at him then said "NO human is good, where your father need to speak with him" "with Rocket & my mother" Koba went to find them "what do you think baby brother, are all humans bad?" Blues Eyes baby brother just looked at him in wonder & kept playing *I need to know* he thought to himself little did Blue Eyes know he'd find out sooner then he thought

Meanwhile one of the ape guards had found Angel & brought her before Caesar Blue Eyes saw her & lifted her up from the ground "I know you said don't come back but we need your help," she began "we're dying there's not enough power for us there are only a handful of us all we need is to fix the dame that'll give us power & then we'll leave I give you my word" "human lie! Come to spy on us" Koba said in utter disgust after some time Caesar agreed to let Angel & her team work on the dame but said they could only do it without guns & after a long while Carver agreed to it, a few weeks later Angel was by the river watching the sunset with Blue Eyes watching her from afar Maurice joined him the two apes looked at one another "go talk to her" Maurice signed Blue Eyes then smiled at his uncle & went to over to where Angel sat at hearing him she turned but didn't move as they sat together watching the sunset then after what seemed like a lifetime Angel said "not all of us are like Carver ya know, he's just afraid he doesn't trust you won't do anything after we leave" Blue Eyes just looked at her not saying anything "if we prove to you we can be trusted do you think we'll ever be friends, Ellie told me that it wasn't your kind that made the virus that it was our kind seems that we never seem to learn from our own mistakes, I even wish sometimes that it never happened at all but if it wasn't the virus I'm sure it'd have been something else, please don't blame my brother for the way he is with time I know I can get him to come around but its gonna take all of us working together," Blue Eyes turned to Angel "why you save us?" Angel looked at him for a moment wondering what he meant "that day, why you save us?" Blue Eyes again asked "because it was the right thing to do" Blue Eyes & Angel both heard his father calling for him & with one last long look Blue Eyes left Angel sat there alone again just smiled to herself she couldn't help but admire Blue Eyes Koba had watched from the cliff every day the humans were there he grew more & more hateful something had to be done but what? Rocket was with Ash in the Forrest gathering fruit when they were joined by Maurice "humans need to speak with Caesar where he now?" "With Blue Eyes & Koba, he still angry humans here want Caesar to send them away" Ash signed Maurice just sight "Rocket you think Koba right? Should send them away?" "I follow & trust Caesar would not harm ape but Koba maybe right, where humans now?" Rocket asked "doing their human work" Maurice said all three apes continued to find enough fruit to bring back to the ape village "Caesar putting apes in danger letting human stay here!" Koba said angrily "Koba know humans wont just leave they come back with guns" "these humans have no guns uncle" Blue Eyes spoke up just as he said that he caught sight of Angel walking below them speaking to Alexander laughing Blue Eyes frowned but didn't move "uncle, father I go find Ash" the two older apes nodded their goodbyes & kept the talk about how much longer the humans would be at the village Blue Eyes followed Angel & Alexander to where he had been with Angel to watch the sunset keeping his distance he watched the two, Blue Eyes again frowned when he saw Alexander sitting closer to Angel, as he moved closer Angel heard him, "Blue Eyes" she said with a smile "we were just talking about you" he stopped to look at the two humans "yeah you can tell your dad that we'll only need another week till we fix the dame then we'll be going" Alexander said with a grin Blue Eyes looked down for a moment then looked hard at Angel, "will you come back?" he asked Angel looked at him "we can't come back remember" Blue Eyes then came over & put himself in the middle of Angel & Alexander much to everyone's surprise "you can come back" he said only to Angel "oh I gotta go get some fruit & fire wood Angel you coming?" Alexander said a little out of the blue "you go I'll catch up" she said Angel & Blue Eyes sat together for a while not saying anything until Blue Eyes turned to her "koba told me all human bad, but now I know you not" "human?" Angel asked with a slight grin "bad, Blue Eyes & Angel friend… will miss my friend" as Blue Eyes said this he cupped her face & the two touched foreheads before he left her stunned after he'd left she said to herself "I'll miss you too….."

*later that night*

Blue Eyes couldn't sleep everyone else in the village was asleep or so he thought so he left his home to get some air when he saw something moving in the dark, looking around he peered into the dark he lifted his spear from where it rested & went to where he last saw the shape raising his spear ready to shrike "Blue Eyes it's me!" Angel said in alarm Blue Eyes sighed & lowered his spear "why you out late?" he asked Angel shrugged & said " could ask you the same, guess u couldn't sleep either?" she asked "we leave in a few days & all I can think about is how much I wish we could stay" Blue Eyes looked at her they were sitting in a small clearing in the woods with a fire Angel had made "others can leave you can stay" Angel looked shocked "but their my family, my home is with my family" "we will be your family" Blue Eyes stated "no want you to go" Angel just looked away "I'm gonna miss you most when I go but who knows maybe it won't have to be goodbye with some time both our kind will learn to get along & we'll see each other again," Blue Eyes didn't say another word he looked at the sky & saw dawn was coming "we must go" he said so after he'd seen her to her camp he returned to the village

*a few days later*

Blue Eyes was once again with Angel at the beach with his baby brother & Ash when Eliie came over "you have everything kido?" she asked Angel rolled her eyes "Ellie I'm 19, but yeah we got everything packed up hey have you seen Carver haven't seen him all day?" "You know your brother he's off sulking somewhere probably counting the seconds till we leave I think I saw him & Foster heading into the woods?" "the woods? What's he doing there?" "who knows" Ellie said chuckling hey there's just a few things we have to check with the dame but then we leave in a hour "got it" Angel said with a smile Ash noticed Blue Eyes seemed sad "why sad?" he signed to his friend Blue Eyes just looked at Angel but said nothing Ash followed his gaze "she not belong here Ape, stay with ape" Ash signed "shut up Ash I know that but Ape can have friend that is human" & with that Blue Eyes gave Angel a nod picked up his brother & headed for home leaving Ash alone with Angel.

So how's it so far folks? Again I know it's kinda got no plot just yet but it's just all coming from the top of my head lol


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about six months since the humans had returned to their home at the tower & life was starting to go back to normal for both the apes & the people Ash always the clown was again off with Blue Eyes & his now not so little BROTHER although there were often times Blue Eyes would lay awake at night thinking of his friend that had gone home & from time to time he made his way to the bridge to watch the lights that now showed humans were there then not long after he was making his way back from one of his trips Koba stopped him

"Why Blue Eyes seeking human?!" he said snarling with anger

"Not seeking uncle" Blue Eyes answered

"Keeping watch" he lied not looking at Koba

"Why uncle follow me?"

"I follow to see where you keep going. Your father, mother worry about you, you not eat, not sleep, and seem sad now I find you seek out human! What I tell you about human?!"

Koba was so angry he raised his hands to strike Blue Eyes

"NO! Koba not hurt my son!" Caesar dropped from the tree above the two apes

"Blue Eyes seek human!" Koba said bitterly Caesar looked at his son then at his friend,

"This true son?" Blue Eyes just looked at his farther

" –I….. I go to make sure friend safe but I never go past bridge father"

"Nephew betray apes, Caesar must punish!" Koba demanded Blue eyes looks at his farther than to the ground.

Caesar put a gentle hand on Blue Eyes shoulder

"Home" he nodded. Koba let Blue Eyes go Caesar turned to face his friend

"Koba do not hurt son again. He is young will want to seek new things"

"Not these things" Koba stated pointing towards the bridge

"Caesar's son love human more than ape will bring them back they'll come with guns…. You see!" with that Koba left Caesar took a deep breath shaking his head then looking at the lights he too missed the friends he made with one more look Caesar headed for home.

**Cornelia looked up along with her youngest son**

**"Where have you been?" **

**Blue Eyes could never lie to his mother **

**"I went to the bridge to watch the lights" he signed back **

**"Why?"asked his brother both Blue Eyes & his mother just looked at him but before he could answer his farther returned home Caesar greeted everyone before turning to face his son sternly **

**"****Follow" he signed Cornelia knew the look on Caesar's face so did not say anything later both farther & son were sitting at the very top to the village when Caesar turned to look at his son**

**"Why go to the bridge?" bitterly Blue Eyes asked **

**"Why you have Koba follow?" **

**"Not have you followed but you know you act oddly Koba will want to know why, you've not see Ash for sometime too Rocket asking where you are" Blue Eyes lowered his head a single tear fell **

**"I miss my friend father" **

**"Ash not far you seem him anytime you have lots of friends"**

**Blue Eyes turned to face his father**

**"oh** **_that_****friend, I miss them too son but you belong here they belong there"**

**"Father I need to see again" Caesar turned from his son to think**

**"Do not be seen" & with that he gave his son a nod & headed home leaving Blue Eyes alone to think**

***Back at the tower a few nights later***

"**Hey Carver where's that sister of yours gone now?" Kemp asked Carver just looked up from** CLEANING **his gun & shrugged **

**"Dunno probably with Alex" **

**"Right yeah good talk" Kemp said rolling his eyes running into Foster**

**"Hey whoa, hey bro you seen Angel?" **

**"Yeah not long ago she was headed to the courtyard with Ellie something about mapping the stars or something like that"**

**the two friends scoffed & Kemp went to go find them **

**"Heyyyyy been looking for you two everywhere" Kemp said finally finding the two of them the two just looked up**

**"Well couldn't have been looking that hard we've been here a hour" Ellie teased**

**"You're funny" he mocked back**

**"Hey Angel, Malcolm sent me to come get you something about Dreyfus wanting to go back to where the apes are for something blah blah didn't get too much of it….." **

**Angel stopped what she was doing**

**"Huh?! Why does he need me?" **

**"Beats me he just asked me to come get you…."**

**"Go ahead we're pretty much done here" Ellie said & with that Angel followed Kemp **

**"I'm telling you those apes are not gonna just leave us alone their gonna come for us so we need to make the first blow!"**

**"See your still banging the drums of war" Angel said as she walked into the room Dreyfus just glared at her **

**"What is she even doing here?!" **

**"I wanted you to hear from someone else that's not me about the apes Angel spent more time with them then any of us she can tell you they're not out to get us!" Malcolm said rubbing his hands over his face**

**"It's true. All they want is what we want to be free & to live in peace they just want that chance I mean come on its been six months if they were gonna do something don't you think they'd have do it by now?!"**

**"Fine!" Dreyfus said holding his hands up in defeat**

** "****But I'm doubling the guard! Not taking any chances!" with that he walked out the room leaving Malcolm & Angel just looking at one another…..**

"**So do you ever think about going back?" Malcolm asked raising a brow**

**"Do you?" Angel asked the two friends just looked at each other**

**"Yeah me too hey its late I'm gonna turn in"**

**"Sweet dreams"**

***Much later that night***

**It must have been about 3am most people were asleep but not Angel she couldn't sleep**

***Blue Eyes I miss you, I just hope your safe* she thought to herself**

***God I can't believe how pigheaded Dreyfus is being all he wants is war I know he's gonna find some reason to start a war then what'll happen…. I'll never see him again***

**Another hour past & Angel still couldn't sleep so she got up out of bed then pasted the main court yard past the gates & sat under the willow tree when she heard something rustling above her. Angel looked around to find something to arm herself with Blue Eyes just dropped down next to her it took her only half a second to know it was Blue Eyes.**

**Smiling she threw her arms around him & pulled him close**

**"Oh my god I've missed you so much! But wait what are you doing here?! If they find you we'll both be in trouble not everyone likes apes, wait is everything ok?" Angel said suddenly worried**

**Blue Eyes at first a little taken aback by the embrace hugged her back again touching foreheads **

**"Apes fine. I missed you, wanted to see my friend"**

**"Blue you can't be here it's not safe for you, look I'm happy you're here & everyone is safe but you need to go" **

**Blue Eyes turned from her to go then stopped **

**"Angel come need to show you something" Blue Eyes held out his hand waiting for her to take it**

**"Blue -I- I can't…." Blue Eyes locked eyes with her waiting Angel looked back to the fort**

**"I can't be gone for long" she said taking his hand smiling at one another Blue Eyes placed her arms around his neck & then the two of them went into the trees sometime later they were at the bridge. He showed her a hollowed tree with a makeshift bed he gently placed her there **

**"Blue what is this?" she asked a little confused **

**"Our new home" Blue Eyes stated **

**"****Friend no need to leave her family I no need to leave family we have new family here with both" **

**Angel still a little unsure of what he meant Blue Eyes then looked at her **

**"You & me friend…. all of us family maybe not today not tomorrow but someday then this be our new home together" …**


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn broke when the two friends woke Blue Eyes looking down at Angel while she slept

"Hum w-what time is it?" Angel said still half asleep

"Dawn I must go, I will see you again my friend" & with that Blue Eyes returned her to the willow tree they had met then turned to go

"Wait…." Blue Eyes turned to her looking a little puzzled

"Be safe my friend" she said with a tired smile he returned the smile then returned home, for the next few weeks both Blue Eyes & Angel would meet then go to their tree spending hours just talking Angel showed Blue Eyes to read & write, Blue Eyes showed her to climb & hunt both always returning just before dawn…..

***In the Ape Village***

Rocket was on guard duty when Blue Eyes returned home

"Early fishing today aren't you?" he signed "Ash not even awake yet"

Blue Eyes smiled "Ash is never up early uncle where Koba?"

Rocket scratch his side "Koba took your brother hunting," the two passed without another word.

Maurice was speaking with Cornelia mother & son greeted one another

"Son I need you to stay in the village today to help me with a few things also there's someone your father & I have been meaning you to meet"

Blue Eyes looked puzzled "who?" he asked

Cornelia & Maurice just smiled

"You'll see soon son, where your brother?"

"Rocket told me Koba teaching him hunting" Maurice frowned turning to Cornelia

"Koba been hunting a lot" Cornelia nodded

"I will speak with Koba"

Sometime later Blue Eyes along with his mother were in their home having lunch when Koba returned with the young blood & the food they had Koba gave Blue Eyes a long hard look before turning to Cornelia

"Where Caesar? want Caesar?"

"With Rocket & Maurice ON THE MEETING platform" Koba gave a grunt then went to go find them

"Uncle…." Koba stopped "My mother asks you tell father to come home" Blue Eyes said the two touched foreheads as Koba gave him a nod Ash came to visit his friend & the two went to where they always went fishing.

Caesar returned home to greet his family when he looked around

"Where son?" he asked Cornelia nodding to their son

"Sleeping"

"No not that son other son"

"Fishing with Ash at the lake,"

"Send Koba to go get them it's time"

Not long after Blue Eyes returned home greeting his family Cornelia & Caesar thanked Koba

"Son sit" Caesar signed "Blue Eyes your mother & I speak about this for sometime & both agree it time for you to take mate… name is Kali will make good mate she from a strong family"

Blue Eyes looked stunned at his parents "I… find my own mate….."

Caesar & Cornelia looked puzzled

"who?, we not see you with female only Ash" his mother signed however his father knew who he meant & after putting a hand on Cornelia's shoulder & giving her a smile he turned to his son,

"Come" he signed the two left going back to the bridge Caesar stopped & looked out at the view

"Son…..Ape belongs with ape makes ape strong, keep us as family…..human can never be with ape and ape can never be with human…."

Blue Eyes looked at his father then down at the ground sighing

"I….love….her….father…..she my friend we….happy we make peace…..even Koba now thinking not all humans bad…."

Caesar looked sad for his son, but again told his son

"Ape must be with ape can not be any other way…come we must now meet Kali. You will like she is strong will make you happy…. If you love this human you can only be friend"

***In the woods not far from the apes***

"Look man will you just hurry it up & get what you made us come for already?!" Carver said to Malcolm looking around nervously

"You know what, I bet their watching us right now" Malcolm teased

"That's not funny dude" Carver said pulling his gun

"Relax will you & put that thing away before you shoot yourself in the foot, besides I'm almost done here"

Little did Carver & Malcolm know they were indeed being watched by Koba still having a hateful vendetta against humans but Koba was not alone Maurice was with him

"See! What'd I tell you humans will never leave us alone they come back & with guns?!" Koba signed angrily to his friend

"We don't know what they want yet go back to Caesar tell him humans are here again"

with that Koba left Maurice keeping out of sight watched the two humans

"Ok got it" Malcolm said

"About time can we go now these woods have eyes"

"Ok ok we're going" Malcolm said laughing Caesar arrived with Koba next to him not long after they were going

"Koba follow, but do not attack"

"How Blue Eyes take to Kali?" Maurice asked Caesar just gave his friend a half smile & a wiry look

"Hum that well huh? It take time but he come around remember just like with you & Cornelia"

***back at the tower***

"So did ya get it?" Angel asked

"How could you doubt?" joked Malcolm

"Yeah took his sweet time about getting it too" Carver said thinking no one heard Angel gave him the look to which he shrugged off


	4. Chapter 4

" It's so small are you sure you got the right part?" Foster asked his friend Malcolm scoffed

"I'm sure this is what's gonna make it work besides have I ever been wrong before?"

Angel, Carver, Ellie, & Foster just raised a brow

"I mean about when it counts!" all laughing

"Dad I'm telling you it's not gonna work" Alex said while his dad fixed the part he found to the machine two seconds later the lights came on

"See!" Malcolm said proudly only for a few seconds to go by until the TV starting smoking

Looking to his son "NOT a word!" Alex just laughed

"I'm going to find Angel….."

"Awwwww yeah tonight's the big date" Malcolm teased Alex blushing

"It's NOT a date! We're just hanging out Alex pointed out…..

***Meanwhile in the ape village***

Blue Eyes sat by the big oak tree close to his home "She here yet?" Ash asked sitting next to his best friend Blue Eyes just grunted

"Not yet, mother gone to get her told me to wait here for her"

"From what I hear Kali have many male wanting her even Koba " Ash just shrugged Blue Eyes on seeing his mother sat up tall & proud both he & Ash looking on as Kali followed

"Good luck" Ash signed leaving Caesar joined his son as his mother came closer with Kali, looking at his son he signed "make ape family strong," Blue Eyes said nothing but as the two young bloods met they seemed interested in one another both Caesar & Cornelia as well as Maurice looked on all holding their breaths the meeting would go well as nightfall fell the young apes were still together eating fruit under the waterfall close to the village

"Who your father?" asked Blue Eyes

"My father died two winters ago only my mother Janka" Kali said looking away Blue Eyes turned her head to face him looking deep into her eyes "Why you no chose Koba for mate?" Kali thought for a while then just shrugged "can I see you again?" Blue Eyes asked hoping it would be a good answer smiling she nodded then headed for home on the other side of the village.

Blue Eyes returned home to find his parents settling down for the night & as always his baby BROTHER right there with them.

A million thoughts were racing through Blue Eyes' mind

*I have a mate she waits for me now….. but this new one is ape also wait….what I do can't speak with mother or father…. not uncles or brother, not even Ash* Blue Eyes thought to himself *Must chose soon* & with that Blue Eyes for the first time in a long while went to sleep through the night…..

*under the willow tree*

*Blue where are you?!* Angel thought to herself it was 2.30am the same time they had met every night "Maybe he's just late or waiting for me in the hollow" Angel said to herself making her way there Angel wait for Blue Eyes to come until dawn but he never showed, three weeks past before Angel saw Blue Eyes again at the tower

"Blue Eyes?!" Angel said shocked to see him in THE OPEN during the early hours of the night "what are you doing here someone will see you! & where have you been I was worried about you" Blue Eyes looked away

"What is it?" she asked again Blue Eyes would not answer her "are you unhappy with me? Have I done something, 'cause I just don't understand…."Blue Eyes willed himself to look at her but said sadly

"Found mate…..cannot come anymore….." Angel at first didn't understand but then looked at him

"What about 'our home?' "

"Will always be our home, I not want this mate, mother…father say I must….. You always my home" with that he turned sadly away

"Blue wait….." but he was gone

Three days past before Blue Eyes saw Kali again not that he was in a big rush to see her Ash couldn't understand why his friend was so down

"What now, you always seem sad…. You lucky you have mate….I not have mate" Ash signed

"You not have mate because you smell funny" Blue Eyes teased his friend resulting in a playful shove & a hoot from his best friend

"Where is new mate?"

"Not new mate haven't asked her yet"

Koba came over to the young bloods

"where new mate?" Blue Eyes just shook his head he knew where to find her under the waterfall seemed to be where she'd spend most of her time Kali was there with her mother speaking with Cornelia & Maurice

"son…" she signed "I'm glad you came Kali needs someone to go hunting with her show best hunting place" both Kali & Blue Eyes seemed a little shocked by the idea but both went along with it

Cornelia Maurice Caesar & Janka were ON THE MEETING platform spoke

"Will Blue Eyes be strong for my daughter?" Janka asked looking at Caesar nodding after looking at Cornelia

"Blue Eyes is strong will take good care of your daughter will make good father someday"

"Remember friends it not matter what we think" Maurice signed to his friends

"It is young bloods choice if they accept each other as mates" all looked at one another in agreement….

***Meanwhile in the woods***

Blue Eyes looked at Kali she seemed at best a good tracker who didn't need his help learning to hunt Blue Eyes for the first time started to look at Kali as a possible mate although when he thought of Angel still made he's heart skip a beat

"Over there" Blue Eyes signed to Kali he spotted some elk up past the clearing Kali looked to where he pointed then made her way round to cut off the elk, Kali proved herself a good hunter as she & as the two made their way back to the Village Kali signed

"Tell me where did you learn to be such a good hunter, was it your father?"

"Koba teach me as well"


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Eyes sat with Kali when she turned to look at him puzzled as to where his mind seemed to be

"What are you thinking of? She asked looking deep into his eyes, he didn't answer Blue Eyes just sat there looking over the view before him, the trees, the sky, even the sounds & smells remembering the first time he'd been in this spot is when he's father along with Koba saved him from the bear attack, It seemed so long ago now but in hind sigt had only been a year, Blue Eyes turned to Kali calling for her to come closer to him the two young apes sat together just watching the sky, the birds.

"Blue Eyes? C-can I….." Kali looked up at the handsome young ape before her

"What is it?" he asked puzzled looking her, her head was on his shoulder although he'd made no effort to move her away, a small part even made him have a sense of pride

"Can I stay with you?...just for tonight?" Blue Eyes seemed a little shocked after all they hadn't spent much time together & he'd only even laid with Angel & she was human Kali held her breath….Blue Eyes nodded & they headed back to the village.

Angel was walking close to the human/ape boarder when she came across Ash who was out walking in the woods, the two looked long & hard at one another before Angel broke the silence

"You remember me don't you? It's me Angel I'm your friend & Blue Eyes 's friend, I'm worried about him, I haven't seen him for the last few weeks. Can you tell me where he is?"

Ash just looked at her blankly….. What did she mean she hadn't "seen him in the last few weeks?!" As far as he knew no ape had seen any human in the last few months

"Blue Eyes with mate" Ash said gruffly slightly taken aback at how this seemed to pain the human female, mean while Kali & Blue Eyes were reaching the boarder when Blue Eyes stopped dead in his tracks

"What is it?" Kali asked looking around, But Blue Eyes already knew _She___was here, he didn't even have to see her to know her scent, and he'd missed her more than the air in his lungs. Blue Eyes took a deep breath & pushed forward, maybe he'd be able to pass by her without him seeing her but he soon caught Ash's scent too he pretty much knew that wouldn't happen…..

Then there she was the human that made his heart race her big green eyes, her olive skin her long dark hair her smile that made him melt

"Blue….." Angel started but then stopped at seeing Kali

Kali eyed this human with uncertainty but looked to Blue Eyes for reassurance Blue Eyes however had his eyes firmly locked with the human female, seemingly unable to move

"Are you happy?" Angel asked looking at both Blue Eyes & Kali, for the first time Blue Eyes broke eye contact with her then looked fondly at Kali & gave a slight smile & a grunt

Angel lowered her head & turned away "good….that's good..." Ash as well as Kail looked puzzled at Blue Eyes & Angel ,Blue Eyes then went up to Angel & whispered

"You always my home" before touching her cheek then giving both Ash & Kali a snort left to head for home.

*Goodbye… my friend* Angel thought to herself before too heading for home,

"Are you crazy?!" ash signed to his friend

"What do you mean by 'always home?!'" Kali said nothing but looked at Blue Eyes waiting for his answer

"She's my friend….. " & with that the three apes made their way back to the village without another word about it.

Nightfall had fallen when the young bloods made it home Ash bid Blue Eyes & Kali good night before heading for his hut Blue Eyes smiled at Kali & beckoned her to follow, Blue Eyes met his father when he returned Caesar looked at his son then at Kali puzzled

"Kali stay tonight" Blue Eyes signed Caesar just looked at the two then at Cornelia who just nodded & beckoned for the two to come & settle down for the night Caesar signed but he too settled down for the night


	6. Chapter 6

Koba sat guard watching the young bloods return home then letting his mind drift to when he was young remembering a handler named Mary a human who he'd cared and bonded to het how she'd taken such care of him & his friend Milo… Mary had shown him a few words in sign just enough to get by Koba also used to think that the apes that didn't use sign were 'big black caterpillars' but when Koba was Three he was sold to a TV studio for a comedy show both him & Milo would do silly stunts for people to laugh & Point. Koba never saw the point of such shows but he was with his friend that's all that mattered as time went on the tricks would become harder for the apes & their new master would often hurt them. Kobe then flashed forward to when Tommy who was meant to take care of them turned to drink beat & hurt them almost every day after being drunk one day Tommy slashed Kobe's face with a knife & then burned his eye with a cigarette before taking his own life. Koba then started to hat humans knowing humans brought nothing but pain & hurt….. not long after Milo & Koba were slit up after he was sent to Gen-Sys where he remembered Steven Jabots as being one of the many who'd hurt him Kobe shook his head until he noticed Blue Eyes leaving the Village

*** At the Tower***

"Sure this looks ok" Angel asked twisting in the dress

"You crazy?! Alex is gonna love it" Ellie said with Foster beaming at her

"Here, I even got you these,I know there not much but still"… Foster said holding up some wild FLOWERS.

Angel smiles 'Thank you" she said with a smile "Well guesses it's time she said making her way to the door.

Angel walked through the door into the main hall instead of its dull walls she was met by bright lights & Angel scanned the room for her friend, not long after she found Alex who was wearing a grey tucks & to Angel looked very handsome, Angel smiled.

"Hi" she said walking up to him

"H-h-h-h-h-iiii "chocked at the sight of Angel she was wearing a ligh blue courset top with a black flowing skirt after all today was the day of fools where anyonecould be anything they wanted biggest dance of the year…..

Unknown Blue Eyes was also watching Angel head to one side as to what she was wearing, her hair fell over her cheat her body heaved she moved with such ease Blue Eyes kept out of sight

"It's getting late…" Angel sated growing tired of her date

"Yeah, um so I guess…..um I 'll see you um later…" Alex stated Angel smiled

"Yeah,… . I'll be seeing ya… Night" with that Angel closed her door sighing thinking about Blue Eyes she went to her room

***later that night***

"Have fun tonight?"

Ellie asked a smile on her face Angel just looked at her,

"Sure was fun, but I'm kind beat"

"Oh….sure well I'll see ya later" said Alex smiling

" Yeah I'll see you later" Angel smiled closing her door. Smile fading rolling her eyes

* Is this _ all _there is _really_, nothing else?!* Angel thought to herself when all of a sudden she heard a nose. Frowning she turned but shrugged it off as nothing….a few moments later she heard a tapping again she frowned… *No* she thought to herself….. Not long after she heard the tapping again this time more forceful

"It's not him" she said out loud more to convince her herself.

Ten Minutes later the tapping came again Angel looked around but saw nothing, nothing to be tapped on… There was an old CB Radio

Angel looked around wasn't until all the lights were out Angel's 'guest' dropped in…..

Startled Angel looked up with a flash light

"Blue….. What are you doing here?!"

Blue Eyes looked intently at her not moving for a moment looking around the room

"Need to see you, I have missed you" he signed looking here in the eye

"What are you doing with the human male?" he spoke in a gruff voice

Angel looked at him through the dark thinking before she answered…

"What are you doing with the female chimp?" she looked at him with a raised brow

Blue Eyes lowered his gaze, before looking at her "Rocket, Maurice & father say should take a mate I'm of age now, although mother says I should wait…"

"What do you want? I mean what happens if you don't chose who they want?" Angel asked dreading the answer although not knowing why it pained her as to why Blue Eyes would be with someone else after all he was an ape she was a human….. Why would she care why should she care?!

Blue Eyes looked at her

"Ape with ape….human with human…..no other way" Blue said more try to convince himself more than Angel.

He know he felt for Angel, more then he'd felt for anyone in his life... but he knew he felt for Kali.

Blue Eyes was never short of females who wanted him who he'd taken home but never spent the night with the only female besides Kali & Angel that had his heart was with Angel & she was human Blue Eyes knew his mother & father would never allow it…what would Koba, Rocket..Even Ash thinks? He knew Koba would be against the human but Koba might also be against Kali as he wanted her for himself could he go against his uncle for love…. Was Kali really for him?...


	7. Chapter 7

Kali woke early to find Caesar looking out over the village seemingly lost in his own thoughts Blue Eyes came up next to her, giving a small smile he went to sit by his father. Ash found his friend near the water fall sitting alone

"I'm going hunting, are you coming?" Blue Eyes thought for a short time before giving his old friend a nod & together they went off into the woods, Kali had made her way back to her mother's hut when she came across Koba

"Not with Blue Eyes today?" he asked half bothered Kali just cocked her head to the side then shook her head to say no

"He's gone to spend the day with Ash" she signed sitting next to Koba, the old ape took a deep sigh handing her a fruit he'd found

"I can show you a good hunting spot if you need one," looking proud "I've been there many times" Kali looked at Koba, as she'd spent very little time with him so was a little wary of him she nodded & together they themselves went to go hunting Caesar watched them as they left the village Cornelia came up behind him,

"Stop worrying I've seen how he looks at her, it'll work out in the end" Cornelia Caesar gave a smile he hoped she was right

"Come eat, spend time with us today" Caesar again gave a smile & a nod.

***At the tower***

"What the hell do you mean that's all there is?!" Carver asked angry as always that Angel had forgotten to pick up more food

"I told you there all out until the new shipment comes in, & for the record I didn't forget it told you I had to help Ellie with Alex"

"You spend way too much time with that kid, you're going soft, hell if I didn't know better I might even think you & him have something going" Carver teased his sister

Angel just rolled her eyes *least Alex isn't a total moron like some I know* she thought to herself but just continued with her book Angel was growing tired of her brother always giving her a hard time about well everything

"Where are you going?" Carver asked as Angel threw her book down & started to walk away

"Out" she said over her shoulder not even bothering to look at him

"Tell ya boyfriend hey from me" he called out after her slight smirk on his face. Angel made her way out to the courtyard passing people as she went not really looking at any one thing she found herself by the old willow tree stopping she sat down under it closing her eyes letting her mind take her away kinda being thankful just to get away from everyone

"Mind if I join you?" came a voice Angel opened her eyes & was surprised by who she found standing there Angel shrugged & moved over a little

"I know you & I haven't always seen eye to eye on things" Dreyfus started "But the only reason that I do what I do is to keep us alive….."

Angel just looked at him

"So by starting or trying to start something with the apes it's gonna help get everyone what they need or keep us alive is it?" Angel was shocked by how angry she sounded much more then she had intended to be Dreyfus looked at her

"I never tried to start anything with those….animals I simply said that I will do whatever it takes to insure the safety & wellbeing of everyone here witch in case you've forgotten includes you"

"How can I forget….you remind us every day" Angel said coldly again sounding more harsh then it was meant too.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Dreyfus asked her Angel just wrinkled up her nose

"Trying to get some peace and quiet" Dreyfus nodded his head then turned to head back to the tower

"Who was it?" she asked Dreyfus turned to her puzzled by her question "Who'd you lose when the world went to hell?" she repeated Dreyfus looked at her for what to Angel seemed like forever

"My boys & my wife" & with that he turned & walked away leaving Angel alone with her thoughts

***Later that night***

"Malcolm? You here?" Ellie called out "guess not" she said to herself

"Hey Alex what you wanna eat for supper?" she called out but again she was met with silence *where is everyone* she thought to herself

Malcolm, Alex, & Carver were in the mesh hall along with most other people

"Dad theres not a chance in hell you're gonna get that shot" Alex said watching as his dad again tried to pot the ball

"Hey it's not over yet son" Malcolm said with a grin witch soon faded as the ball again failed to hit its mark

"Soooo …That's what 4 out of 5?" Carver stated looking cocky

"It's getting late. Ellie's gonna be wondering where we are"

"Guess you better run home to the 'little missus' wouldn't want you getting in trouble would we"

Malcolm just eyed Carver "Alex grab your gear"

Meanwhile Koba was watching Kali, as they'd found no game they'd spent most of the day by the waterfall Kali turned to Koba

"How did that happen?" she signed referring to the scar over his eye Koba turned closing his eyes

"Human…work" he signed bitterly he pointed at different scars that littered his body


	8. Chapter 8

Koba flashed back to memories of when he was young in his wildest dreams he'd never thought humans were capable of the crustily they'd inflicted on him

"Milo" Koba said to himself Kali looked at him puzzled

Koba looked at her still waiting for an answer Koba just smiled

"Come, Blue Eyes will wonder where you are" & with that the two made their way back to the village

*meanwhile still in the woods*

Ash was busy acting the clown as always chattering away as Blue Eyes was trying to see where all the fish had gone

"When will you ask?" Ash signed growing bored about his friends lack of an answer regarding Kali Blue Eyes speared a large cod then pulling it out to the bank he turned to Ash

"When it's time, will ask father for her to stay again tonight"

Ash stopped hopping about. Looking at his friend with his head cocked to one side

"Tonight? You ask tonight?" Blue Eyes just shrugged picked up the fish looking at it

"It's late we need to get home" Ash raced ahead of him

"Bet you can't beat me back" he challenged his friend Blue Eyes smiled & the race was on

"You cheated!" Ash stated grumpily looking at his friend then giving a playful shove

"Hey don't blame me that I'm just faster than you" Blue Eyes shot back with a hoot Caesar watch the two smiling he called to Blue Eyes the two young bloods bid their goodbyes & Blue Eyes went to his father.

"Janka has asked you to stop by to see Kali she been waiting to see you" Blue Eyes' smile faded slightly & he turned to look at his mother who had come out to greet her son, she gave him a smile & a nod with that Blue Eyes turned to his father & then went to see Kali.

Kali was in her hut alone when Blue Eyes arrived looking up she smiled warmly at Blue Eyes who couldn't help feeling somewhat nervous whenever he was alone with her however he smiled back

"Where your mother?" he signed looking around Kali pointed to Koba's hut scratching his head he then moved in closer to her

"I brought these for you," he said handing her some grapes "I remember you told me you like them" Again Kali smiled warmly & nodding took the grapes began eating Blue Eyes sat just to her side looking out at the view she had of the village when she tapped him on the shoulder

"Do you want some?" she asked offering some to him they shared the grapes until they were all gone & sat together when she turned & ran her hand over his shoulder & chest looking at him with her head to one side

"Does it still hurt?" she asked referring to his bear wound Blue Eyes shifted a little then shook his head

"Not anymore, & not when I'm here" Blue Eyes seemed to surprise himself with the answer but Kali just smiled Blue Eyes wasn't sure what it was but there was something about the way she looked at him that made him feel both at easy & nervous at the same time, not unlike how Angel made him feel.

Blue Eyes got up walked over to the door of her hut then turned smiling at her "Back soon" he signed before heading out without another word Blue Eyes rushed home to check with his parents that she could stay before returning to Kali's hut.

"Father says you can stay….." he said before seeing that Janka had returned from seeing Koba both looked at her before she nodded & the two headed back to his parents hut.

Caesar with trying to get his youngest son to settle for the night when Blue Eyes returned with Kali greeting both his brother & father Blue Eyes looked around someone was missing

"Where mother?" he signed Caesar smiled a knowing smile to himself & just pointed behind him looking Blue Eyes saw his mother both greeted one another before Blue Eyes went to make his way over to where his bed was Caesar stopped him Blue Eyes looked confused frowning he turned to look at his mother

Cornelia smiled

"Your father & I spoke we feel it'd be better for the two of you to sleep in the hut next to here" Blue Eyes had never slept alone with Kali before the thought made me more nervous than it did happy but he didn't argue he bid his parents & brother goodnight & took Kali.

The two young bloods sat just by the door of the hut looking out over the village when Kali put her head on Blue Eyes' shoulder he looked at her with a half smile but both just sat there for a moment not speaking

"Koba showed me a new place to hunt today…." Kali signed looking up at him Blue Eyes looked at her a little surprised

"You spent the day with Koba?" he asked almost feeling a little jealous but soon shook off the feeling

"Yes, you were with Ash, he told me what humans did to him he also tell me that humans can not be trusted"…..

Blue Eyes frowned he thought Koba had gotten over his hatred of humans

"Not _ALL _humans are bad, some are good" Blue Eyes couldn't help but feel he needed to defend Angel more than any other humans after all she'd been a human that had been both good & kind what if there were more like her

"Koba doesn't know all about humans, you don't always listen to what Koba say about humans"

Kali looked up at him puzzled but his sudden change when it came to humans

"But you also tell me humans were bad…." Blue Eyes continued to look out at the village he didn't say anything when all of a sudden Kali pulled her head close to him & gave him a gentle kiss which took Blue Eyes completely by surprise

Blue Eyes looked long & hard at her thinking *think before you act son* his father's words rang out in his head before smiling Kali had looked away embarrassed that he'd not wanted her Blue Eyes cupped her chin gently before lowing his faced to her to return the kiss the two then made their way into the hut & Blue Eyes took one last look around the village before closing the Curtin to join her….

Unknown to the young bloods both Caesar, & Cornelia had witness the kiss turning to each other smiling they settled down for the night but Caesar, & Cornelia weren't the only one to have witnessed the kiss Koba too had seen it & was more than unhappy with it…..

The moon rose high over the village the two young bloods lay next to one another unsure of what to do next, Blue Eyes & Kali again shared a kiss before they just melted into one another….


	9. Chapter 9

Koba crept into the hut where Blue Eyes & Kali slept looking down at the young bloods he wasn't sure why he'd gone in there but as he turn to go Blue Eyes steered turning to face where Koba now stood slowly he left & went to his own hut.

Blue Eyes woke then turning saw Kali sound asleep a small smile on his face last night had gone better then he'd ever thought but still there was one name in his thoughts one person on his mind & still one person in his heart….Angel.

Blue Eyes got up & went to check on his parents still sound asleep it was early the sun was still not up yet so Blue Eyes decided to get a little fresh air before he knew it he was at the bridge…..

***At the tower***

Angel had had a restless night Carver had not help her get any sleep with his drunk gibberish he'd at long last passed out still Angel had not been able to sleep she heard a slight tapping coming from outside

"No way!" she said to herself she got out of bed & went to the window opening it she looked out but saw nothing confused she turned to see Blue Eyes standing before her smiling at him she glanced over at Carver passed out on the couch pointing to her room Blue Eyes followed her

"Blue what are you doing here?" Angel asked Blue Eyes touched his forehead to her her's looked over to her bed

"Where have you been?" She asked already knowing the answer  
"With ape" Blue Eyes signed "I think of you often" he said slowly & sadly

Angel sighed shaking her head looking away

"Me too, I wanted to come see you so many times, I - I thought you'd come to see me but you never came…. I-I had to move on…."

"Could not come" he said sadly Blue Eyes looked at Angel thinking before he asked her

"You come with me?"

Angel looked long & hard at Blue Eyes before she gave him a small nod, not long after the two were at the hollow tree just sitting side by side not saying a word when Angel rested her head on Blue Eyes' shoulder the two just sat together watching the sun come up sometime later Blue Eyes turned to Angel letting out a long sad sigh Blue Eyes knew this couldn't happen again he had to make a choice either he follows his heart & stays with Angel or he chooses Kali. He knew bringing Angel back to the village was not a option but he was pretty sure the humans would never allow him to live in peace with them on the one hand Angel was a good human but on the other hand he had strong feelings for Kali.

Blue Eyes gave her a sad smile then gently touched her cheek with his hand Angel knew what he was saying without him saying a word

"Go .I'll be fine getting back" she said with a half smile Blue Eyes gave her one last longing look he wanted to keep her face in his mind he wasn't sure when he'd see her again .

***In the village***

Most of the apes were now awake & finding their way to where they all ate breakfast together Kali was sitting with her mother & Koba when Blue Eyes made his way over to her

"Where you go?" she signed Blue Eyes racked with guilt looked at the ground

"Waterfall" he lied Koba eyed him but said nothing.

Maurice sat down next to Rocket & Ash watching the scene the two elder apes looked at one other

"Blue Eyes seem different to you?" Maurice signed Rocket nodded thoughtfully

"Perhaps it's because he now has a mate" Rocket signed back

"He hasn't asked her yet" Ash wade in the two older apes looked puzzled waiting for Ash to continue

"He wants to wait till it's the right time" he signed before wandering off after a passing female

"Right time?!" Rocket signed Maurice just raised his hands & continued eating.

Caesar, Cornelia & the youngest son wandered over to Blue Eyes, Jenka, Kali & Koba

"Koba, you need to come with me today" Caesar signed Koba looked at him & just nodded Ash came over after having little luck with the female he was casing "I'm going to the waterfall are you coming?"

Blue Eyes looked at Kali & she smiled but lowered her eyes how could he not want to spend time with her after last night?

"Are you coming?" he asked her waiting for her nodding she bound after the two males watched by their parents & Koba.

***At the waterfalls***

Ash came up behind Blue Eyes & gave him a playful push causing his friend to fall into the water spluttering he made his way to the side & pulled himself out, ok this he couldn't allow to happen he gave chase to Ash with Kali watching on catching Ash he returned the favor his friend had done with a playful hoot he push his friend in who still managed to pull Blue Eyes in with him Kali watched them from the rock not seeing Ash get out & come up behind her

"You too" he said with a glint in his eyes before she knew it she too was in the water not as happy to be in the water as the males Blue Eyes wrapped his arm around her to steady her smiling at him he looked at her fondly Ash then splashed water of the two

***Meanwhile***

"Where are we going?" Koba signed to Caesar following him out of the village

"To check on what the humans are doing" Caesar signed Koba stopped in his tracks frowning in confusion

"Why Caesar seek human?" Koba asking unhappily

"I need to know what they're doing now their power is fixed, we won't be seen"

Koba wasn't happy but followed

***At the tower***

"Dad, where's Ellie?" Alex asked walking into his dads make shift office Malcolm

"With Foster & Kemp in the courtyard" he answered without looking up smiling & shaking his head he went to go find his step mother

"I'm telling you, that never happened!" Foster argued with Kemp "& besides I saw her first!"

Ellie & Kemp just laughed giving up he walked off shaking her head Ellie just smiled

"So are you gonna call her?" she asked about the number Kemp had gotten not long before the source of the spat Kemp toyed with the idea looking at the number

"Maybe," smiling Ellie saw Alex walking up

"Hey kido ,w hats going on your dad still working?" she asked cheerily

Scoffing "When isn't he?" Ellie just rolled her eyes smiling

"He'd never to eat if we didn't make him" she said with a chuckle "So you off to see Angel?"she asked both her & Kemp raising their eye bows mocking just a little. Alex rolled his eyes letting out a frustrated grunt

"No….. besides we're just friends anyway…. & besides I already stopped by Carver told me she wasn't home" Ellie looked at Kemp puzzled who shared her look

"Not home? Well where else is she gonna be? Not like she's gonna take a stroll downtown" he joked when all three of them looked at one another

"She wouldn't…" Ellie started "should we tell Dreyfus?" she asked

"Let's try to find her first" Kemp said & all three set off looking for her both Caesar & Koba had watched the three humans before sharing a look they moved silently among the humans making sure to stay out of sight a few hours past & after checking Ellie, Kemp, & Alex were still no closer to finding Angel.

"Caesar how much longer are we going to stay here?" Koba signed Caesar looked at him thinking before he answered

"Not much longer"

***Back at the waterfalls***

The three young apes had long since gotten out of the water & were now busy looking for something good to eat Blue Eyes found a blueberry bush hooting to both Ash & Kali he handed them both a handful before eating himself Kali enjoying spending time with Blue Eyes Kali nuzzled Blue Eyes who shifted somewhat uncomfy as Ash watched the two.

***Close to the bridge***

Angel was still in the hollow where Blue Eyes had left her after she fell asleep she woke up with a start only to find herself face to face with a squirrel to be honest she wasn't sure who was more shocked her or the squirrel laughing she looked out over towards the woods

*Blue Eyes where are you today* she wondered to herself climbing down she made her way over the bridge although she wasn't sure why on reaching the edge of the woods she stopping thinking twice before pushing ahead the sun was high in the sky & there was a light wind so the air wasn't too hot what was she planning on saying to any apes she came across what if she ran into the scared ape she knew he'd show her no kindness little did she know it wasn't apes Angel needed to worry about just then Angel didn't know it but she was being watched & not by an ape…..

***At the waterfall***

After eating the three apes had decided to take a short nap Kali laying very close to Blue Eyes & Ash just a little off to the side of them Suddlenly Blue Eyes sat bolt upright waking both Kali & Ash who were trying to work out just what was wrong & without a word Blue Eyes went charging off into the woods followed closely by Ash & Kali.

Angel was running as fast as she could despratly looking for anythingto use for a wepon glancing back over her shoulder to see where it was too close for comfort in her view but she push on ahead forcing herself to run faster it didn't help much the cougar floored her trying her best to hold it at bay & not letting it get those who teeth into her Angel felt a sharp pain as the big cat slashed at her tearing her leg Angel was losing not only a lot of blood but her strength was going & lay there wondering to herself was this how she was to die closing her eyes Angel waited for the death blow the next time Angel opened her eyes she was shocked to find Blue Eyes now fighting the big cat along with two other apes not too long after the three apes turned their attention to her Blue Eyes went close to Angel & checked on her wound Ash wondered over looking also

"Looks deep" he signed to his friend Blue Eyes helped Angel to stand but seeing she couldn't he put her arm around his neck & steadied her. Kali watched on not saying a word

"We can't take her back with us!" Ash sighed seemingly reading his friends mind

"Well I'm not leaving her here!" he argued back "Besides her leg needs healing before she can go back to her tower home"

"Human's will come to find her" Ash protested the two young males went back & forth for some time before Kali spoke up

"Blue Eyes is right she will need healing" Both Ash & Blue Eyes are a little shocked but it was settled they were bringing Angel back to the village *Koba will not be happy about this* Blue Eyes thought to himself.

***Back in the village***

The sun was setting as the young bloods made their way back to the village they were met by Rocket who greeted his son on seeing the human, he looked to his son

"She's hurt needed healing" he signed upon hearing the nose outside Caesar & Koba both went to see what was going on on seeing them Blue Eyes greeted his father & uncle Koba snarled at the human

"You bring human here?!" he asked Caesar had a stern look on his face but recognized the human as one who had been here before looking her over he could see the wound was deep & she needed rest & food, water .

Caesar put a reassuring hand on her shoulder then with a grunt & a nod told Blue Eyes where to take her. Blue Eyes placed her gently in the hut that only the night before he'd shared with Kali Blue Eyes left but soon came back with berries & water for Angel looking at her gently he said "Angel safe now" Kali had watched him by the door why was he paying so much attention to this human? She couldn't understand.

Blue Eyes stayed close to Angel a fact that had not gone unnoticed by Kali & most other apes Angel was sleeping when Cornelia came in to check on them both watching for a short time

"Son, you must come eat" Blue Eyes looked over to his mother & to Maurice who was standing with her at seeing her sons concern for this human "Maurice will tell us if she wakes, now come eat"


	10. Chapter 10

Blue eyes wasn't really in the mood to eat his mind was more on Angel than anything else Blue Eyes along with everyone else looked up at seeing Maurice standing in the door

"She awake" he signed Blue Eyes got up & went straight to her sighing Caesar went after him Angel was sitting up in the hut enjoying theBeta Reader+ food Blue Eyes had left for her looking at her leg she wended in pain but on hearing Blue Eyes she looked up & smiled Caesar stayed by the door & watch as his son tended to the human female cleaning the blood off her leg Blue eyes sat close to Angel before looking to his father signing

"I will stay here tonight" Caesar looked long & hard at his son

"& what of Kali?" Blue Eyes just grunted but left the two alone

"I never thanked you… well all of you, you saved my life" Angel started but Blue Eyes lifted his hand to stop her from speaking looking deeply at one another he placed his forehead on hers before saying

"Why in the woods, not safe….." Blue Eyes wrapped a strong arm around her & pulled her close to him, for reasons unknown to him he needed to feel her Angel cuddled up to him not saying anything for some time

"I….came to find you, I needed to make sure you were happy" Angel said waiting to hear what he would say next Blue Eyes was sad & happy at the same time sad that she was hurt but happy that she'd come to find him

"I have…" he trailed off Angel looked at him waiting for him to finish but he never did the night drew on & Kali waited for Blue Eyes to come to her sitting alone on the stone steps

"Why you so sad?" Ash asked coming to sit next to her looking at him she just pointed to the hut Angel was in

"He still with her, doesn't want to see me just her" she said bitterly I mean what was so important about that human any way not like he'd never seen one before Ash cocked his head then scratched it

"Blue Eyes?" she nodded "She his friend he's just making sure she's ok I'm sure he'll come before long" & with that he bid her goodnight & headed for his family hut Kali sat waiting & waiting looking up at the hut before sighing heading for her own family hut Blue Eyes was still tending to Angel's leg when she placed her hand on his he looked up

"You said you'd been with someone the last time we spoke who was it?" Blue Eyes shrugged before looking at her Angel waited for him to answer & after a while he just uttered one name

"Kali." Angel frowned trying to remember witch one Kali was or even who she was to Blue Eyes "Kali friend" the moon was out & full & the sky was bright with stars Angel shivered a little cold Blue Eyes saw this & again wrapped strong arms around her pulling her close to him Angel despite her pain slowly drifted off safe & happy in Blue Eyes' arms Blue Eyes looked down & smiled pulling her ever closer to him he too went to sleep.

Morning came before too long & Blue Eyes woke to his baby brother jumping on him smiling he let Angel sleep a little longer before he played with his brother going to great his parents in their hut he went off in search of Kali to ask her to join him for breakfast but was shocked to find she was again with Koba making his way over to them before sitting next to Kali. Blue Eyes was a little confused when she got up & moved away from him Koba signed "She seems angry with you, what did you do?"

Blue Eyes shrugged before going to find her seeing her sitting alone with her back to him

"What's wrong?" he asked but again she got up & moved away from him not answering his question watching after her Blue Eyes watched as Kali greeted Ash warmly before he came to sit with his friend

"Still upset with you huh?" Ash signed to his friend looking at Blue Eyes' puzzled look

"When did she become upset with me?" he asked baffled at why Kali was so upset with him

"She waited for you to come to her last night but you didn't as you were with the human" Blue Eyes frowned then looking up at Angels hut he saw her trying to make her way down to join them, Blue Eyes again went to help her & handing her food smiling warmly at her Ash just looked on along with many other apes Kobe through his food down glaring at the human left he would have nothing to do with this pitiful thing seeing Kali sitting alone Koba joined her

"Blue Eyes with human again" Koba signed almost mirroring the mood Kali was in. Kali looked over to watch as Blue Eyes was sitting close to Angel,

"Ash was right…. We never should have brought her here we should have left her where we found her" Kali said bitterly more to herself more then to Koba

***Later that day***

Rocket was eating when Caesar came over to greet his friend,

"Where son?" he asked

"With the human & Blue Eyes" Rocket said pointing Caesar made his way over to where the young bloods & human female were sitting giving Angel a grunt & a nod he greet his son & Ash looking at her leg Caesar looked at Angel with concern in his eyes he knew if the wound got infected the human would most likely become sick or worse die. He turned & made his way to Rocket

"Soon humans will come looking for her, need to get word to humans she is here" he signed to his friend

"Humans will not be happy," Rocket signed back Caesar thought for sometime as to what to do.

"I will find the humans that came tell them where she is they will take her" Rocket looked over to them & then spotted Koba

"What about Koba?" Rocket signed Caesar looked puzzled but followed his old friends gaze seeing Koba was snarling & glaring at the human Caesar nodded Blue Eyes was happily shoving Ash when Koba came up to them

"Your mother is calling for you" he signed to Ash & with that the young ape went to find her Koba sat down next to Blue Eyes eyeing Angel with disgust he stated to Blue Eyes just why Kali was so upset with him to Kali Blue Eyes was putting the needs of this human above the needs of his mate. Blue Eyes again repeated that he had not yet asked Kali Koba swaggered off leaving the young ape with the human.

Soon after breakfast Blue Eyes offered to take Angel to the water fall close to where he'd found her the day before Angel smiled as they went to make their way out of the village Kali followed the two but kept out of sight watching Blue Eyes fawn all over the human confused her she watched as Angel put her arms around Blue Eyes' next as she hopped alongside him Blue Eyes didn't seem to mind it was taking some time but soon came to relies that they'd never get to the falls at this rate so he fetched a horse scooping Angel up in his arms he gently lifted Angel onto the horses back then hopped on behind her wrapping his arms around her waist tightly Angel just leaned back onto him enjoying the embrace

***At the waterfall***

Blue Eyes tethered the horse to a nearby branch & then very gently lift Angel down off the horse he knew she needed to clean her wound so gently lowered her into the water while he waited for her on the shore the water was cold & made Angel shiver a little but she soon got used to it

"Blue, you coming in? the waters great" she said lightly splashing him with water just on his lower legs Blue Eyes just smiled & stayed put something caught his eye was there something moving in the bushes? Blue Eyes not wanting to alarm Angel told her to "stay" Blue Eyes was torn between investgainting what was in the bushes & keeping his watchful eye on Angel in the end he went to see what it was Kali for a short time lost sight of Blue Eyes trying to find where he'd gone she didn't see him coming up behind her.

Puzzled Blue Eyes signed

"What are you doing in the bushes?" embarrassed she'd be found she just looked at the ground, Blue Eyes smiled warmly at her holding out his hand Kali hesitated before taking his hand but in the end did "Come" he said leading her back to Angel the two apes sat watching Angel without saying a word when Kali asked

"What is this human to you? You act differently with her….." Blue Eyes looked at her thinking with a half smile he uttered

"She's my friend." Kali eyed Angel trying to read both her & Blue Eyes this human seemed to have some type of hold over Blue Eyes & Kali didn't like it.

Blue Eyes held out a hand to help Angel out of the river gently picking her up in his arms then checking over her leg, the water seemed to have helped or at least for the moment the wounds were still deep & the bruising was now starting to show

"Angel still hurting?" he asked his voice full of concern again something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Kali Angel smiled shaking her head

"Not as much" she said sweetly Kali handed Blue eyes some berries she'd found then just dropped the ones she had for Angel next to her, she certainly wasn't going to fawn over her a fact that Angel hadn't missed as the three sat eating berries together Kali purposely place her head on Blue Eyes' shoulder Angel & Blue Eyes shared a look but again he made no attempt to move Kali from him Angel just looked away & down to the water Blue Eyes held out his hand for her to take which she did the three watched the sun setting before Kali placed at small kiss on Blue Eyes' lips "come to me later" she said before getting up heading back to the village Blue Eyes looked at Angel sheepishly

"So she's the one huh?" Angel said trying to keep her tone light Blue Eyes shrugged avoiding looking Angel in the eyes, Angel made up her mind there & then that Blue Eyes was worth fighting for they both felt something although she wasn't sure what it was but she knew he felt something for her Blue Eyes seemed to be lost in his own thoughts when it happened Angel pulled his face to hers & placed a passionate kiss on him taken Blue Eyes again by total surprise , although it took him a few seconds he returned the kiss with the same heat he'd received it…. Confused & excited with a good amount of guilt he gently took her in his arms again & placed her on the horses back before hopping up behind her wrapping his strong arms around her waist heading back to the village

*did that really just happen* Angel thought to herself the two made their way back without another word


	11. Chapter 11

***Back at the village***

It was late by the time they reached the village Blue eyes lifted Angel off the horse smiling at her, he carried her to the hut close to his families he tenderly laid her down on the bed before turning to leave.

"Don't leave….." she spoke softly Blue Eyes let out a small sigh before turning to look at her the two shared a longing look at one another before he signed

"Coming back" & with that he turned & left Angel alone to her thoughts.

"What am I doing?!" Angel said to herself was she crazy he was a ape she was human how could this ever work, but the nagging feeling she was feeling & the tugging in her heart just wouldn't go away, Blue Eyes was special in every way,& she was willing to fight for him if she had too but what would come of it…..

Kali was waiting close to the watering hole Blue Eyes stopped in his track on seeing she was allowing Ash to groom her, something she'd not allowed him to do yet on seeing him Ash stopped & moved slightly to the side leaving Kali wondering why he'd stopped turning she saw Blue Eyes looking at them sitting up she greeted him Ash & Blue Eyes shared a awkward silence for what seemed like forever before Ash turned to ask

"Am going hunting tomorrow with Koba & father are you coming with us?" Blue Eyes turned to his friend & then looking at Kali who nodded signed "Yes" after pulling his best friend into a tight hug, Blue Eyes made up his mind there & then no female would come between them tension over the three young apes sat looking up at the stars.

"Kali are you coming hunting with us?" Blue Eyes signed Kali shook her head she already had plans with her mother Ash heard Rocket calling for him to come home & with that he bid the two friends goodnight Kali sat alone with Blue Eyes she made her way to the watering hole to have a drink Blue Eyes watching on.

"Where's the human?" Kali asked trying to lighten the mood Blue Eyes gave a slight smile just thinking about her before pointing to the hut Angel was in "Resting, her leg still needs time to heal" he replied the two young apes just sat apart not really knowing why they both felt so unsettle in each other company Blue Eyes joined her for a drink before long he turned to her looking her in the eye

"Do you want me to finish grooming?" he said eyes slightly hopeful Kali smiled & nodded as she turned for him to pick up where Ash had left off….. Somehow though the two apes felt like something was off it was meant to be a good thing & yet the two felt more awkward then before Blue Eyes stopped half way through smiling at her she smiled back

"It's getting late been a busy day," Blue Eyes nodded to her & with that Kali bid him goodnight before heading for home Blue Eyes watched her go before castling a look to Angels hut taking a deep breath.

Blue Eyes stopped in at his parent's hut watching as they slept Blue Eyes smiling to himself at the sight of his little brother draped over both his mother & father Blue Eyes moved to check on Angel slowly making his way over to her his heart sinking a little at finding her asleep turning to leave

"Didn't think you were coming" he heard turning to find Angel now awake sitting in her bed a coy smile on her face Blue Eyes shrugged looking down at the floor he could never make out why she smiled at him like that all he knew was that it made his heart race holding out her hand to him & with a slight nod of her head "Come" he stood fast at the doorway unsure of weather to go to her or leave taking another deep breath & gathering himself he made his way over to Angel sitting by her next to her bed she moved over & pointed to sit next to her Blue Eyes' heart pounding so loud he was sure the whole village could hear it Angel looked at him & put her head on his chest Blue Eyes smiling wrapped his arm around her pulling her tight the two then drifted off to sleep.

***Next Morning* **

Caesar woke early looking around getting up without waking his still sleeping mate or their son he went to check if Blue Eyes was awake yet drawing back the divider looking puzzled when he found his son was not there…. Blue Eyes was not known as an early riser for the most part Caesar had a daily battle of wills with his son to wake him. Something then told him to check the hut the human female was in & there enough was what he'd been looking for.

He however shifted with uncertainty as he observed the way his son had enveloped himself with the female girl although he himself had a great deal of love for humans he never lay like that with one, but this he knew was a conversation to have with his son at another time Caesar made his way down to the watering hole greeting the few apes that had risen early much to his surprise he saw Ash among them he was almost worse at waking up early then Blue Eyes was Kali too was among the apes greeting her he asked if she was planning on spending the day with Blue Eyes she shook her head Caesar looked puzzled before she sighed

"With my mother today" he nodded before setting about finding some food to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

Angel woke first looking behind her saw Blue Eyes was still sound asleep smiling to herself she closed her eyes & went back to sleep Blue Eyes woke a little while later making sure not to wake her he made his way to the doorway he turned to see Angel was still asleep made his way to the watering hole to get himself a drink & eat avoiding the stern looks he received from Koba. Ash made his way over from his place next to his father coming up to his old friend with a playful hoot & a shove he asked

"Where's the human?" Blue Eyes looked over to Kali who was sharing some greens with her mother & Koba

"Still sleeping" he signed Maurice came to sit with his old friends watching the two young apes

"Is he going to join you?" Maurice asked referring to Blue Eyes Rocket just nodded

"We'll be gone most of the day so should be enough time to do what needs to be done" Caesar was not happy to be doing what he was going to do but he knew it was for the best even if his son hated him for it he would see in the end it was for the best still the feeling hadn't been lost on him all three watched as Angel had come to join both Blue Eyes & Ash, all three witnessed the smiles & looks both the young ape & the human shared with one another.

Cornelia made her way over to Angel giving her a gentle nudge as to let her check on her wound Angel lifted her leg to allow the female ape to check on it. It seemed to be healing well she turned to Caesar & gave him a small nod she then gave her son a tender smile passing him a melon as she knew they were his favorite fruit.

***Not too long after***

Most of the apes went off to go about what had to be done for the day when Rocket made his way over to his son & Blue Eyes

"It's time" he signed tossing Blue Eyes a spear Ash rushed off to get a spare of his own then returned to the hunting party Blue Eyes just smiled & shook his head at his friends over excitement turning to Angel he touched the side of her face & in a gruff voice said

"Stay back soon" Rocket & Ash gave her a nod & then all three apes left the village Cornelia came over to join Caesar with the youngest son following his gaze she put a hand on his shoulder reassuring him "He'll come to understand" she signed

Caesar was thankful he had her. Angel made her way back to her hut when Maurice joined her soon after "Caesar needs you" he said in a deep rich voice Angel nodded & followed him to where Caesar was Angel smiled wondering what he could want from her Caesar gave a small sigh before he made his way over to her

"You come with me today" he told her frowning unsure of what she would be doing she followed him as they made their way out to the woods he lead her to where the bridge was before turning to face her

"Your leg better?" he asked her Angel nodded it still wasn't 100% better but at least she was more able to walk on it then she had been before "

Your friends will be looking for you" he stated giving her a stern but gentle look "You must go now"

Angel looked the bridge before turning sadly back to him "

Did I do something wrong?" she asked before again looking to the bridge & the city it looked further then she'd remembered Caesar shook his head

"You are a good human….." he began "But you belong with human….Blue Eyes belong with ape" Angel lowed her head she knew there'd be no point to argue with him nodding more to herself

"I'm sorry I-I'll never be able to thank you enough tell him I'll be fine all I wanted was to make sure he was happy tell him goodbye from me" slowly she turned watched by Caesar nodding to her with a heavy heart he returned to the village to wait the return of his son.

***Later that evening***

Rocket, Ash, & Blue Eyes had returned to the village in high spirits although somewhat empty handed Rocket casting an eye to Caesar who gave his friend a sad nod Blue Eyes greeted his family & went to check on Angel finding the hut empty confused he made his way to the communal spot to see if she was there Maurice was eating alongside some other apes

"Uncle, have you seen Angel" Blue Eyes signed to him looking away Maurice just shrugged not answering his young student making his way around the whole of the village asking many diffract apes if they'd seen her none had sitting by the watering hole thinking for a while he then thought to check the stream he'd taken her to close to the waterfalls after calling for her he still couldn't find her, it was getting late where could she be Blue Eyes returned to the village going to his family hut he turned to see his parents & younger brother his mother wouldn't look at him turning to his father he signed

"Father, I'm worried I can not find Angel" Caesar let out a sigh before facing his son

"Shes gone" he signed waiting for his son to react

"Gone where?" Blue Eyes signed confused

"Home" Caesar signed "I…. sent her home…." Blue Eyes scowled at his father a mixture of anger betrayal & hurt

"Why?!" he demand

"Son do you remember when I told you ape belongs with ape?... you are ape she is not Kali is ape….."

Blue Eyes backed away feeling rage building up in him hanging his head low he couldn't even look at his father at that moment

"How long?" Blue Eyes signed still not looking at his father

"Son….."

"How long?!" Blue Eyes repeated Caesar just looked at him before signing

"You are my son….. You must listen….." Blue Eyes didn't let his father finish before he stormed out barging past Maurice & Koba

"What's wrong with Blue Eyes?" Koba asked making his way over to Caesar & his family

"Human's gone" Cornelia told him Koba couldn't keep a smile from forming on his face which hadn't gone unnoticed by everyone but his youngest son

"I'll go find him" Maurice signed bidding goodbye he went off to find Blue Eyes

*How could he do this* Blue Eyes thought to himself he had never hated his father before but at this moment Blue Eyes wanted nothing more than to see something bad happen to him shaking the feeling he saw Maurice.

"Did you know?" he asked his uncle as Maurice sat down heavily next to him sighing he nodded Blue Eyes looked at him hurt that his uncle would also betray him as his father had

"Blue Eyes you know your father only wants what's best for you…." Blue Eyes quickly turned to him

"What makes him so sure he knows what's best for me?" he asked both angry & bitter Maurice tried another way to help his nephew "Kali is a good match for you…"

"Don't want Kali!" he stated bitterly before he left the village

***Back at the Tower***

"Angel!" Malcolm looked shocked on seeing her walking through the gates rushing to support her fresh blood seeping through the makeshift bandage the apes had placed on her leg

"I'm fine" she said with a weary half smile

"Where have you been?" he asked full of concern what happen to your leg?" he helped her to the main dining hall sitting her down to check on her

"I kinda had a run in with a mountain lion" she said in answer to at least one of his questions "where's my brother?"

"He's out with Dreyfus & the search party still looking for you"

"Did he go to the ape village?" she asked knowing her brother would more likely shoot first ask questions later Malcolm shrugged

"Wait here" he said leaving her for just a moment coming back he had something to clean her leg putting a clean bandage on it before answering her questions

"You know your brother," Malcolm started shaking his head

"Thankfully we were able to talk him out of going there," looking at her "Is that where you were?"

Angel looked away nodding her head

"Angel!….." Alex hugged her taking Angel a little by surprise

"Are you ok, where have you been, we been looking everywhere for you!"

Angel smiled

"I'm sorry I never meant to cause so much trouble, hey I'm kinda beat think I'm just gonna go to bed if you see Carver tell him I'm ok & I'll talk to him in the morning & guys…. Thanks ya know for everything"

Smiling & nodding Malcolm silenced his son before he could argue

"Sure, hey Angel…It's good to have you back sweet dreams"

Angel smiled & then headed for her room feeling num Angel got ready for bed it almost felt alien to her to be back in her old room

"Goodnight Blue" she said out loud before burying her head in her pillow tears streaming down her face.

***Later that night***

Blue Eyes made his way through the human fort taking care not to be seen before he made his way to where he remembered Angels room to be looking around he saw no one else was there so he entered her home Angel was finally asleep Blue Eyes tilted his head looking sadly at her gently he stroked her face causing her to wake with a little jump putting on her night light Angel smiled

"Blue!" she threw back the covers embracing him tightly Blue Eyes looked at her gently placing a small kiss upon Angels lips this time taking Angel by surprise.

Blue Eyes joined her on the bed pulling her close to him Angel nodded to him both having the same thought turning out the light that night Angel & Blue Eyes knowing nothing would ever be the same again took their feelings for one another to the next level…..


	13. Chapter 13

"She's back?" Ellie repeated, as she & Malcolm got ready for bed,

"Yep just wandered in like it wasn't a big deal, although she had a pretty nasty looking slash on her leg" he informed her making himself comfy or at least trying to

"Well where she been for the past three weeks?" Malcolm shot his wife a knowing look

"Or why didn't she at least send word that she was ok" Malcolm suddenly jumped out of bed running into his office coming back with the scrap of paper before handing it to Ellie.

"S A F E" she read out aloud looking at Malcolm puzzled waiting for a better answer. Malcolm rolled his eyes

"Don't you get it?" he asked holding up the note waiting for Ellie to put it together sighing that she didn't

"I found this on top of my notes about the dame we fixed with Caesar & the other apes about two weeks ago, she or at least he must have sent someone to let us know Angel was ok"

Ellie thought about it for a while….

"Well why would he not just come to us & tell us?" she asked "I guess we'll find out tomorrow Dreyfus wants a full debrief from Angel, come on its late we need to get to sleep" with that they soon found themselves fast asleep.

Morning light poured into the room bathing the two in a warm glow Blue Eyes rose making sure not to wake Angel who was still asleep, while still keeping out of sight Blue Eyes checked what was happening out the window he felt somehow different, taller stronger perhaps he couldn't quite place what it was but he liked the feeling hearing Angel was now awake he made his way back over to her greeting her he placed his forehead to hers smiling Angel cupped his face in her hands

"Morning" she said with a warm smile Blue Eyes just smiled before shifting his eyes around he was not feeling entirely safe in the human world he was all too aware of how some of them could be.

"You must be hungry if you want I can fetch you something to eat although I think it's best if people don't know you're here" Blue Eyes nodded in agreement with that Angel got herself out of bed before heading into the bathroom, then disappearing for what seemed like a long while eventually she returned with enough food & water to feed Blue Eyes for weeks thanking her Blue Eyes started to eat smiling to himself at how the tables had now turned & it was her fetching him food & water.

"So…. I should probably go people are gonna know what happened to me now I'm back" Blue Eyes stopped eating & looked her blankly with his head to one side

"Don't worry I won't be long just do me a favor stay out of sight they place has enough people shooting at nothing without us giving them a moving target" She said rising her eye brows at the ape Blue Eyes give her a nod & went back to eating.

Angel made her way to the main meeting hall looking around she saw Carver was there talking with Dreyfus rolling her eyes she made her way over to them.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Carver said almost yelling at his little sister "We've been looking everywhere for you god I thought you were dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint you" Angel said sarcastically before taking a sit next to Ellie who gently squeezed her hand. Carver just glared at her waiting for her to speak

"I got lost in the woods" she said " & then I got on the bad side of a mountain lion & had to find a place to go so I could fix up my leg" she said pointing to her leg

"Did you see any of the apes?" Dreyfus asked her looking her in the eye Angel glanced over at Malcolm before she answered

"No" she lied "It was just me. Dreyfus studied her face before asking his next question

"What have you been eating the past few weeks then?" Angel looked at him & her brother standing in front of her with his arms crossed

"I can take care of myself ya know I just made do with some fish I was able to catch, look I'm sorry I caused so much trouble I never meant too I just guess I lost track of how long I'd been gone"

Dreyfus put a hand on her shoulder & gave her a small nod

"Well you're here now safe & sound that's all that matters" he said "You better get back to helping Ellie with the rest of the rounds that need to be done" with that he waved the two off followed by Malcolm.

"That's it? Your just gonna let her walk out without anything more" Carver asked

"What do you want me to do I can't make her tell me something she doesn't want to tell us. Look just keep an eye on her if she does anything then let me know until then that's all I can do" Carver stomped off after his sister muttering to himself Dreyfus watching him go.

***Meanwhile back at Angel's room***

Blue Eyes was not accustomed to being cooped up pacing back & fourth on hearing footsteps Blue Eyes found the only place he could hide was in Angels closet letting out a sigh when he saw it was Angel he came out

"Blue?... Oh there you are" she greeted him with a smile "It's not safe for us to be here together my brothers already on the war path do you think you can make it out of the city without being seen I'll come meet you by the hollow later" Blue Eyes thought for a moment on the one hand he'd be more than happy to again have his freedom & to be outside but on the other he didn't want to leave Angel looking at her after a while he spoke

"Angel safe?"

Angel smiled "I'll be fine it's you I worry about if anyone finds you. Trust me I'll come find you later tonight but for now you have to go" Blue Eyes pulled Angel into a tight hug before touching the side of her face & giving her a nod.

Angel watched as he left before turning to find Malcolm standing in the doorway looking more than a little bemused

"Ellie's waiting for you downstairs" he said before turning Angel followed him Malcolm suddenly stopped causing Angel to bump into him turning to face her

"You know all hell will break loose if someone spots him" he said more as a matter of fact than a question "What was he even doing here?"

Angel looked around guilty "He um…. Ya know he… came to check up on me" she said looking away Malcolm raised his eye brow but continued walking

***later that night***

The sun had long since set & Blue Eyes was still waiting for Angel to join him where was she?, should he go back for her? No she said she'd be here Blue Eyes picked over the berries he had not really wanting them when he found himself wondering what his family back in the village were doing.

It was well into the night when Carver finally fell asleep Angel checked to make sure he was asleep before tiptoeing past him making her way down to the main gate jumping when she heard a voice from behind her

"Out kinda late are you?" turning to find Ellie sitting under the willow tree

"Can say the same for you" Angel said glancing past her friend Ellie followed her gaze sighing before she got up placing a blanket over Angel's shoulders

"Be back by morning, think you're brother will have a fit if he finds you gone again" she said with a smile Angel watched her friend go before she made her way to where Blue Eyes who was still waiting for her

***Three days later in the Village* **

Maurice made his way to Caesar's hut along with Rocket Cornelia alongside her son & mate turned to see them

"Any sign?" Caesar asked his face hopeful but the hope soon fell as Rocket shook his head sadly

"We'll keep looking, don't worry Blue Eyes is strong he'll turn up" Maurice tried to comfort his friend but it wasn't working Blue Eyes had been so angry with his father when he left the older ape was sure that his son would have been back by now

"Where is Koba?" Caesar signed both Maurice & Rocket looked at one another

"He headed north with Ash but he's not back yet as soon as he returns I'll send him to you, but for now you must rest" but Caesar couldn't all he wanted was his son back safe his friends left him & Cornelia did her best to comfort her mate & youngest son.

***Meanwhile* **

Ash was in the woods close to the bridge along with Koba when he spotted something moving in the undergrowth unsure what he'd seen he turned to Koba

"There's something moving over there" he pointed Koba looked to where Ash was pointing before he beckoned him to follow swinging through the trees to get a closer look the two apes spotted what Ash had seen, it was a human & not just any human, it was the human from the village the two apes followed making sure not to be seen while Koba signaled Ash to make his way around the other side Koba continued to follow Angel to the hollow watching as she made her way inside he frowned why would a human need to be here? Following her what he found almost made his blood run cold.

Blue Eyes sat up to greet her as she handed him some roots she'd found placing his arm around her he sat her down close & showed her the fish he had caught playfully teasing one another.

Koba shook with rage but left unseen by either Angel or Blue Eyes storming past Ash he made his way back to the village with the young blood in hot pursuit.

Night had fallen by the time the two made it back to the village placing a gentle hand on Ash's shoulder Koba sent him on a little ahead

"Where Caesar?" Koba asked as he saw Stone the gorilla guard pointing to the watering hole Ash made his way over to his mother & father glad to have something to eat Koba approached Cornelia along with Maurice & Caesar as well as their young son

"Found son" Koba stated causing all of them to stop eating giving him their full attention

"Where? Is son safe?" Caesar asked standing letting a small sigh of relief past at seeing Koba nod his head

"In a clearing not far from here by the fallen tree…." Caesar could tell there was something Koba wasn't telling him but waited for his friend to go on "Not alone….." puzzled he turned to think before looking at his mate then back at Koba

"Show me" & with that the two apes left the village.

Neither of the friends spoke until Koba stopped Caesar looked at him waiting but Koba just pointed Caesar nodded to his friend & placed his hand on his shoulder nodding Koba returned to the village & Caesar made his way to where Koba told him he'd find his son not knowing what was waiting for him he sniffed the air slowly he made his way to the fallen tree peering inside he couldn't see anything a short time after he'd made his way a little into the hollow he was a little shocked to find it led into a small cave then looking through the darkness he caught sight of Blue Eyes who was sound asleep by the light of what was left of a small fire. Koba was right he was not alone Angel was with him


	14. Chapter 14

Side note sorry for the long gap I've been unwell also this chapter is a lot shorter than the rest but I will try to update again on the weekend if I feel better hope u guys are liking it so far let me know in the comments remember all & any feedback is welcome both good & or bad

Caesar stopped looking at the two of them asleep he could tell something had changed between the two slowly he made his way over to wake his son, bringing him outside as not to wake the sleeping female he turned to his son looking him dead in the eyes.

"Son. What have you done?" he asked in a gruff but not angry voice Blue Eyes turned from his father gathering his thoughts before turning back to face his father. Blue Eyes however didn't need to say anything it was written all over his face Caesar's shoulders sunk as he gave a disappointed sigh shaking his head Blue Eyes just waited he knew he'd face this reaction many times.

"Son. What did I tell you about being with human…." Caesar signed looking at his son with a stern look Blue Eyes signed one word

"Love"

Caesar took a deep sigh before he ran his hand over his face trying to work out what to do next. Suddenly both apes turned to see Angel walking out still sleepy

"Blue, what are you doing….." she stopped as soon as she saw Caesar who just looked at her causing Angel to turn a deep red & look away Blue Eyes watched a little on edge as his father made his way over to where he's love was Angel now sitting on the ground with her head low trying to disappear Caesar stood over her looking at the human female that had somehow stolen his sons heart right out from under the nose of his would be new mates nose reaching down he placed his hand under her chin bring her eyes up to meet his after a few moments he asked in a gruff but gentle voice

"Why?"

Angel looked confused looking over at Blue Eyes for a answer finding none looking back at Caesar she knew what he was asking her she just didn't know how to answer him

"I…. I it just happened" she stuttered out causing Blue Eyes to frown a little unsure of what she meant Caesar waiting for more of a answer

"You can't help who you fall in love with & I know this is crazy but I really do love him"

Caesar looked deep into the eyes of the human then back at his son Blue Eyes who had a slight smile on his face but otherwise kept his face still but never taking his eyes off Angel Caesar knew what it meant to love with your whole heart he loved his mate the same way as he loved his sons but this…. How could he let this happen even if he himself was fine with it witch he wasn't he knew others would seek to end this odd matching looking around with a heavy heart he turned back to the two young lovers

"Son… Come" he signed Blue Eyes went to stand by his father turning to Angel he signed "Angel waits here"

"I won't leave her here alone" Blue Eyes signed moving towards Angel Caesar looked at the two before taking yet another deep breath before signing

"She won't be alone will send someone to stay with her but this is not my choice to make alone now come"

Blue Eyes reluctantly followed his father but not before touching his forehead to Angels signing

I'll be back for you soon" the two shared a tender hug before both father & son made their way back to the village.

Unknown to the three of them a single pair of eyes bore into them hearing every word now shaking with rage & hate it was Koba…


	15. Chapter 15

It was starting to turning into night by the time Blue Eyes Ash & their fathers returned for Angel the meeting had gone on longer than Blue Eyes had thought it would Caesar had put it to a vote for the whole village to decide on weather Angel was allowed to stay, the village had been divided so it had be decided Angel would be allowed to stay for only a month than there would be another vote & although Blue Eyes wasn't entirely happy with the outcome it was at least better than not having her stay at all Blue Eyes had expended Kali to reacted more harshly than she had if anything she seemed unbothered that Blue Eyes wanted to be with a human more than with her he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but he didn't press his luck Ash as always was supportive of his friend for that Blue Eyes was more than grateful.

Blue Eyes Ash Rocket & Caesar rounded the corner to where Blue Eyes had left Angel all stopped in their tracks it was clear there'd been some kind of scuffle the ground had drag marks & there seemed to be blood on the ground Blue Eyes went to check on Angel inside the cave she was nowhere to be found Blue Eyes started to call for her but got no answer. Blue Eyes started to panic where was she? what had happened? Caesar tried to comfort his son

"We'll find her" he signed he then shared a concerned look with Rocket.

Horror suddenly struck him the only ape that had not been at the meeting was Koba & as far as he knew no one had seen him since he'd left the village with Caesar.

Blue Eyes & Ash were still searching for Angel Blue Eyes all the while calling for her

"Son …It's getting dark we'll keep looking in the morning" Caesar signed only to be met by a hiss from Blue Eyes

"Not leaving" Blue Eyes signed back & continued to search letting out a wiry sigh the apes continued to search night had now fallen it was too dark to see anything Ash placed his arm around his best friend & pulled him close shaking his head

"We can't find her in the dark must come when it gets light" he signed pulling Blue Eyes towards their fathers sadly Blue Eyes followed it was going to be a long night.

***Meanwhile elsewhere in the woods***

Koba sat in a tree cleaning blood off himself Angel lay at the base of the tree unmoving Koba glanced down at the human seeing she was still breathing he dragged her to a nearby clearing then without looking back left her there & made his way back to the village stealing away to his hut unseen.

***A few hours later***

Angel slowly opened her eyes every inch of her body hurt Angel pulled herself up so she was sitting with her back to a nearby rock formation reaching up she could feel the now drying blood crusting around her lip eye & head looking down she saw bruises forming on her wrists & arms & a small gash just above her left knee her ribs hurt with every intake of breath she took looking around Angel could just make out the outline of the fallen trees around her but she had no idea as to where she was the last thing she remembered was something jumping on her from behind than all went black calling out she hoped she'd be able to find someone, anyone human or ape that would help her but she was met by the silence of the forest it was starting to rain & it seemed to be coming down hard all of a sudden Angel started to feel cold but she couldn't find anywhere to get out of the rain so she did her best to shelter under the tree "Blue….. Where are you?" she said aloud.

***The next morning* **

Blue Eyes was up early impatiently waiting for his father & others to be ready to search for Angel Caesar along with Blue Eyes Rocket Ash & a handful of other apes soon set off to once again find the human female Koba tagged along at the back knowing he'd had to keep up pretenses if nothing else he knew he'd have questions to answer from Caesar & Blue Eyes but for know that had to wait a few hours had past & there was still no sign of the human female Koba waiting till all the apes backs were turned slinked off unaware Ash had spotted him, keeping a little distance between them Ash followed Koba to where Koba had last left Angel looking a little surprised when he found her gone he knew she couldn't have gone far hearing something behind him he turned to see Ash watching him head cocked to the side

"Uncle why come out here?" Ash signed Koba shrugged causing Ash to frown Koba shifted knowing that perhaps the young ape was pacing things together at any rate he knew Ash knew Koba knew more than he was letting on

"Search over there" Koba said pointing turning Ash looked to where Koba was pointing moving off Koba picked up a rock & moved towards Ash only to drop it when he heard Blue Eyes & Rocket

"Son, you find her?" Rocket asked Ash who shook his head no Blue Eyes cast his eyes to the ground then frowned leaning down to study something on the ground suddenly he let out a loud hoot that made everyone gather to where he was looking Caesar made his way to the front to see what his son had found

"Blood" Blue Eyes signed & by the looks of it the blood was fresh like whoever it had belong to hadn't long left from where they were Blue Eyes began once again to call out for Angel not too long after Blue Eyes turned looking wearily at a bush there was something there not moving he raised his spear waiting for whatever it was to come out he was taken a little by surprise when Kali emerged from the bushes sighing he lowered his spear before turning to her

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Here to find the human" she replied before going over to Ash both touching foreheads Blue Eyes was confused for a moment but then put it together Kali liked Ash, he was unsure if Ash however liked Kali but that was a problem for another time.

Hours had passed & Blue Eyes was starting to think Angel was no longer in the area but if she was hurt how badly was she hurt & how far could she go if she was hurt badly he knew time was running out he needed to find her racking his brain he tried to think of places he knew Angel knew but he'd already checked all the places he could think of save for one the human city… Blue Eyes looked to his father was speaking to Rocket about what best to do next

"Human City?" Blue Eyes questioned Caesar thought for a moment before sighing back

"Take Stone with you, we will keep looking" nodding Blue Eyes left for the city with stone

After having no luck finding Angel Blue Eyes & Stone had kept out of sight but the few humans they knew hadn't seen Angel either but said they would send word if she returned Blue Eyes thanked them & than returned to where he'd left his father & the others.

***Still in another part of the woods* **

Angel wondered through the woods trying to get her bearings she found a small stream so was able to clean herself up a little & have a drink the next thing she did was to look for something to eat lucky for her she'd found herself some berries but was still sore from the beating she had suffered feeling alone & scared she sank down put her head in her hands & sobbed this wasn't how she thought her life would end all of a sudden she lifted her head she could swear she heard someone calling her name she listened closer moving towards the sound she then caught sight of something moving calling out she hobbled as fast as she could towards the shape her eyes were still swollen so her sight wasn't the best calling out she saw the shape was a ape she'd never been so happy to see one in all her life sadly for her that ape just happen to be none other than Koba sneering Koba again picked up the nearest rock to him getting ready to strike the human this time he'd make sure he finished the job when out of nowhere Blue Eyes barged past him overjoyed to have found her pulling her into a tight hug he studied her fresh wounds before calling to his father & the other apes who came to where they were Ash grinning at the sight of his human friend Caesar caught sight of the rock by Koba's feet eyeing him he joined his son he too looked over her wounds then shifted his eyes back to Koba placing a hand on Angel's shoulder he gave her a gentle smile before signing

"Home"

Angel looked puzzled but Blue Eyes just smiled at her & took her hand together all the apes & Angel headed back to the village.

Blue Eyes gently laid her back in the hut she was used to & tended to her wounds frowning at the amount of bruising she seemed to have around her face still he was happy to have her back & he knew she was strong & she would heal with time he went to fetch her food & water than sat with her while she ate for the coming weeks while Angel healed Blue Eyes kept her close never allowing her out of his sight . He had spoken to Ash about how he felt for Kali & while it was not what their parents had planned for them he'd give them his blessing & left the two apes to be together after sending word that Angel was safe the apes lives returned to normal although some were still unsure of the human being in the village they mostly left her be.

"Son seems to be happy" Maurice sighed as he sat next to Caesar who was watching both his sons & Angel from his hut turning to his old friend he gave a small nod & a slight smile tugged on his lips

"What will you do if she cannot stay?" Maurice sighed looking at the trio he knew it was a question Caesar had asked himself more than once

"Must keep apes safe no matter what the cost" he signed back but deep within his heart although he knew his son should be with an ape & not a human he wanted his son to be happy & he knew Blue Eyes would not stay in the village if Angel was not allowed to stay. Angel was sitting by the watering hole watched closely by Blue Eyes who sat just a few feet from her when Ash came to sit by Angel. Angel smiled up at him as he offered her a small bunch of grapes

"Thank you" she said as well as tried to sign Blue Eyes had been trying to teach her but it had been a slow process Ash let out a playful hoot & then proceeded to wrestle with Blue Eyes the two apes grunting & hooting while playfully rolling around on the ground Angel chuckled rolling her eyes at the two suddenly a warning hoot came from one of the ape guards causing Ash & Blue Eyes to stop their play fighting Caesar came to see what the problem was & was a little surprised to see Malcolm standing in the ape village holding something in his hands.

Caesar greeted his friend but could tell there was something wrong waiting he let his friend speak

"I'm looking for Angel" Malcolm stated Angel moved towards him frowning when she saw him he looked down then back up at her

"What's wrong?" she asked walking over to him Malcolm still looking down at the object in his hand Blue Eyes walked up behind Angel

"Angel….. There's been an accident….. Well I mean….It's Carver…." Malcolm trailed off trying to find the words he needed

"What about Carver?" Angel said frowning she didn't like his tone "What's he done now?" all the apes were watching them now

Malcolm didn't answer just kept looking at the ground Angel felt her heart begin to race

"Malcolm what about Carver… Where is my brother?!" Angel dreaded what he might say next

"Carver got into a fight with someone a few days ago….." Malcolm started Angel listened to every word he was saying "It was pretty bad….Angel I- I'm so sorry we found him a little while ago…. He didn't make it"

Angel stood there frozen to the spot her eyes darting around as she processed what she'd just been told Angel lowered her head before sinking to the ground letting out a scream of anguish Blue Eyes & Malcolm both moving forward to comfort her Angel intensively reached out for Blue Eyes pulling him to her she wept as Malcolm fought back tears of his own for her Angel couldn't breathe she felt like the world was holding a bar across her chest Blue Eyes picked her up & took her to her hut where she could mourn without eyes on her Malcolm went to follow but Caesar stopped him giving his friend a sad shake of his head

A few hours later Angel had calmed down somewhat but she was exhausted fresh tears were still streaming down her face when Caesar along with Ash Rocket & Malcolm entered her hut Blue Eyes was sat on the makeshift bed wrapped around Angel trying to comfort her Angel sadly lifted her head Caesar's heart sunk as he saw the human her eyes were red & the pain she was carrying in her heart was also all over her face he shifted his eyes to his son who just sadly looked down at her keeping his chin resting on her head as she cried

"Where is he now?" Angel broke the silence with a blank look in her eyes

"Back at the fort his body will be burnt tomorrow" Malcolm said sadly Angel let out a deep sigh nodding her head more to herself then to anyone else she than looked up at Blue Eyes who gave a supportive smile then over to Caesar who also did the same

Turning to Malcolm he said "Tonight you stay, tomorrow you go" & with that he went to find an empty hut for Malcolm to spend the night. Ash stepped forward placing his hand oh Angels shoulder bowing his head Rocket stayed by the door but he too bowed his head Angel shut her eyes & began to cry again causing Blue Eyes to wrap his arms around her a little more pulling her close to him

Not long after Caesar returned to show Malcolm where he'd be sleeping for the night. Angel cried herself to sleep wrapped in Blue Eyes' arms his heart broke for her but in time he too fell asleep

***The next Morning***

Sunlight greeted both Angel & Blue Eyes as they woke Blue Eyes placed a tender kiss on her lips & walked down to the watering hole with her handing her a bowl of food Angel just looked at it she wasn't hungry Cornelia made her way over to Angel pulling her into a hug Blue Eyes watched the embrace fondly it was just like his mother to know how to comfort anyone be in human or ape Blue Eyes cast a eye over to his father who sat eating just across from him Malcolm walked over to Angel

"We better get going" he said holding his hand out to Angel she nodded but turned to Blue Eyes

"Will you come with me?" she asked Blue Eyes then looked to his parents who both nodded

"Stay out of sight" Caesar signed nodding Blue Eyes left with Angel & Malcolm.


	16. Chapter 16

Blue Eyes Angel & Malcolm walked together without saying a word Blue Eyes from time to time glancing at his new mate to check on her well being nearing the human tower they all stopped Blue Eyes turning to Angel pointing to a ridge overlooking the main court yard he pulled Angel close before in a gentle but still gruff voice said

"I'll stay close" with that Angel gave him a weak smile she was thankful Blue Eyes was with her turning Angel & Malcolm walked in the main doors to where a crowd had gathered Angel looked around at the sea of people half of whom she didn't know frowning she took her place Blue Eyes catching her eye he gave her a small nod Ellie greeted Angel with a sad smile reaching out to hug her friend Angel was glad to see her the two friends stood side by side as she bid her brother good bye.

A short while later the crowd seemed to wander off to leave Angel to mourn alone Angel sat in the home she'd shared with her brother it felt so odd to be back here,

"Hey kido…" Angel looked up at the person who had greeted her smiling at Ellie who stood in the doorway with Malcolm Alex Foster & Kemp

"How ya holding up?" Ellie asked moving over to sit by her friend Angel just shrugged & looked out of the window as if she was waiting for someone. A small thud was heard behind them causing all of them to turn to what the standing the dark coming out of the shadows it was Blue Eyes Alex frowning slightly as he watched as the ape made his way over to Angel placing a arm around her Alex shot his dad & questionable look but Malcolm shook his head now was not the time to go into it.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Foster asked Angel shrugged looking at Blue Eyes who just gazed at her Angel looked around although she loved her friends this place just didn't feel like home to her anymore & with Carver gone she didn't see the point in staying

Sighing Angel smiled "Hey guys ya know I'm kinda beat you guys mind giving me a while to get some rest I'll come find you later" everyone nodding turned to leave other then Alex who watched as Blue Eyes made his way over to where the bed was holding out a arm waiting for Angel to come join him Alex stood in the door way confused as he watched Angel make her way over & lay beside Blue Eyes his arms wrapping around her pulling her close she closed her eyes Blue Eyes looked over to where Alex was still standing unsure why he hadn't left with the others Alex shifted slightly but turned to leave when he heard Angel say to him

"Thanks Alex, you're a good friend" she sighed & then closed her eyes again Blue Eyes & Alex still kept their eyes locked on one another before he stepped outside closing the door

"Good friend?!" Alex said to himself before he made his way back to his own home walking in Malcolm & Ellie looked up as he sat down at the table

"What's wrong sweetie?" Ellie asked Alex shook his head trying to make sense of what he'd just seen

"Dad what's going on with Angel & that ape she's with?" Malcolm looked up from the book he was reading unsure of what his son was asking

"What you mean what's going on?" he asked he waited for his son to speak

"He's on the bed with her….. like I dunno he's hugging her like I dunno …It's just weird…." He trailed off

"Their friends, he's just trying to comfort her I mean come on her brother just died" Ellie spoke up

"I guess….." with that he got up & walked out

"Hey! Where are you going?" Malcolm called after him but Alex just walked out the door

A little while later Angel woke with a jump Blue Eyes was looking at some photos of her & Carver when he turned to look at her making his way over to her he gave her a gentle smile before he sighed the word

"Home?"

Angel nodded to him rubbing her hands over her face pulling herself up out of the bed "I have to say good bye to them" Blue Eyes nodded & waited while she gathered some things from her home placing them in a backpack before following her as she said goodbye to her friends the two then made their way back to the village unknown to both Angel & Blue Eyes the apes had called a meeting to vote early on weather Angel would be allowed to stay on not, while some still were unsure this time many of the apes voted on letting Angel stay Caesar nodded to himself thinking at least Blue Eyes would be happy with the outcome.

Maurice informed Caesar that his son & Angel had returned to the village Cornelia gave her mate a tender smile while still tending to their youngest son signing

"Go tell him I'm sure Angel too will welcome this news" Caesar was contently amazed by his mate's compassion but he knew all too well that his mate had a heart bigger than any other ape he knew Blue Eyes took after his mother that way this was news he was happy to tell his son the news that that not only was his new mate accepted but was welcome to stay Caesar just caught sight of Blue Eyes making his way into the hut Angel was staying in a short while after taking a deep breath he followed but was unprepared for the sight that greeted him Blue Eyes was attempting to maneuver Angel in a way that he himself maneuvered his own mate from time to time all three stopped what they were doing Angel lowered her eyes & Blue Eyes looked horrified at his father's timing gathering himself Caesar gave the two a stern look for a second before turning turning to leave he remembered why he'd come to the hut in the first place over his shoulder he said in a gentle voice

"Angel is home now" & with that he left the two returning to his own hut it took Angel a few moments to understand what his father meant Blue Eyes however understood at once giving a whole hearted hoot which was heard by Caesar who just smiled to himself. Blue Eyes stopped leaping about the hut & made his way over to Angel cupping her face him his hands the two smiled at one another & the two became one that night.

***The next morning***

Koba was up early greeted by Grey a young ape who often spent time with Koba Grey handed Koba a bowl of food

"Going fishing today, want to come?" Grey asked as he found a spot to eat most of the apes were up by now making their way to get a drink & something to eat Koba scratched his side absent mindedly while scanning the faces of his fellow apes

"I may join you later, things to do today" Koba signed seeing Blue Eyes making his way to the watering hole with the human the mere sight of the two of them together sickened Koba scowling he moved away the moment had not gone unnoticed by Maurice who sat quietly on his ledge he was growing more & more worried about the way Koba was acting but he knew how Koba felt about humans still he thought to himself that he'd keep a closer eye on Koba.

Blue Eyes was in the middle of trying to get himself a drink when all of a sudden his head disappeared under the water causing Angel & many of the apes to giggle & hoot Blue Eyes however unimpressed whipped his head round with a scowl on his face looking around to see who had done this to him looking down his little brother was hooting proudly & pointing at Blue Eyes.

Blue Eyes gave a small grunt grabbing his younger brother his face still in a half scowl promptly he returned the head dip to his younger brother who in turn ran off to fetch their mother Blue Eyes got his plate & joined Angel who looked at him shaking her head Blue Eyes let out a frustrated sigh before moving off to go after his brother.

Caesar made his way out of his hut only to be met by Blue Eyes who was following his younger brother who had just shot past their father shaking his head he sat down next to Maurice & Rocket


	17. Chapter 17

Caesar let out a sigh "Boys will be boys" smiled Maurice Rocket grunted in agreement River ran & hid behind his mother with Blue Eyes hot on his heels seeing the look on her son's face she shook her head & turned to her youngest

"What was is this time?"

"I did nothing, Blue Eyes tried to drown me!" River signed ducking as Blue Eyes swung at him

"He started it!"Blue Eyes shot back becoming more annoyed but the moment with his little brother

"Enough!" Cornelia spoke pulling both her sons by their arms to the main sleeping area of the hut

"Now sit!" she said firmly both River & Blue Eyes did as they were told they knew better then to test their mother

"Now from the start what happened?" Cornelia ask waiting for them to tell her

"Well….." River began "I may have pushed Blue Eyes' head into the watering hole as he was getting a drink but that was just a joke he didn't have to try to drown me for it! He was just trying to impress his new girlfriend!"

Blue Eyes glared at him but Cornelia raised her hand to stop them as they started to argue again rolling her eyes

"River!... No more pushing your brother's head in water Blue Eyes no more rising to the bait. You are brother's act like it. Now the both of you go get breakfast I don't want to hear anymore fighting…. From either of you"

River's mouth fell open when he saw his mother was looking at him but said nothing as he followed Blue Eyes back to where breakfast was.

Caesar watched as his two sons parted ways after giving one another dirty looks Blue Eyes rejoined Angel & River sat close to Koba .

By lunch time Blue Eyes was out in the woods with Koba, River & Ash looking for berries Angel was out with Java,Linx & Sonar also looking for berries a little way off from them,

Blue Eyes couldn't help but watch the other group from time to time Angel would catch him looking at her & the two would smile at one another Koba still unhappy that Blue Eyes had chosen a human for his mate & not a ape the thought baffled him but he said nothing he would get his chance to finish what he'd started was just a matter of time

Java made her way over to Angel who was looking at something in a nearby tree turning she smiled at the female ape Java was not used to speaking but she had been getting better

"Blue Eyes happy now…" Angel just smiled "Look after his heart never seen Blue Eyes like this with anyone," Java looked over to Blue Eyes before turning back to the human Angel nodded

"I will I swear" Angel placed her hand on Java's shoulder before the female left her to find her sister Linx who was teasing Ash about something

Blue Eyes made his way over to Angel

"Had luck?" he asked Angel shrugged showing him what shed gathered so far Blue Eyes cocked his head to the side wondering why she'd been the only one who hadn't found much


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all sorry it's been so long since I posted been a lot of things going on hope everyone enjoys the new chapter ok here we go.

***Later that night back in the village***

Rocket made his way to the watering hole when he spotted Koba sitting alone staring at Blue Eyes & the human Angel, Although Rocket himself couldn't understand what the connection between Blue Eyes & this human was he was happy to see his nephew at least smiling again Rocket made his way over to where Koba sat.

"Seem troubled what's wrong?" Rocket signed before sitting next him Koba just shrugged & kept watching the young ape & the human, Ash by now had found his way over to his best friend & both Ash & Blue Eyes were rolling around in a mock fight hooting loud enough for Caesar to look up from where he was eating before he turned his attention back to River

Turning Koba looked at Rocket before signing

"This doesn't make you sick?!" Rocket again followed Koba's gaze frowning a little he asked

"Sick?"

"Blue Eyes & that….. that…human?" Koba could barely get the word out Rocket noted to himself that the very word seemed to make Koba want to throw up

"He happy, what's wrong with that?" Koba almost glared at his friend

"Not ape. He ape should be with ape he had Kali but now he doesn't want her he want that….. thing!" pointing to Angel

"I know but this is a phase, in time Blue Eyes will be with ape but perhaps not Kali. I saw Domino grooming him yesterday, maybe he'll be with her their close in age"

Although Rocket understood Koba's hate for humans didn't share it despite he himself suffering years of torment from a handful of humans Rocket had let go of his anger & he was happy he had such a weight off of his shoulders if he hadn't he'd never would have met his mate & had Ash.

"hum" was all Koba said before stalking off

Before long supper was over & the apes started to start getting ready to end their days making their ways to their huts most but not all that is Java Linx Ash Kali & Blue Eyes were still busy play fighting with Angel watching on laughing as Blue Eyes had got himself pinned for the tenth time by Java

"Give up yet?" Java asked while strutting past a flustered Blue Eyes

"I let you win as you are female, be unfair if I didn't" Blue Eyes stated matter of factly

"That's what you used to say when I beat you!" Ash said pointing & laughing & with that Blue Eyes once again lunched himself at Ash causing the both of them end up in the watering hole thus ending the game after bidding their goodnights to one another Blue Eyes ushered Angel towards the huts on seeing Caesar & Cornelia Angel hovered by the door Blue Eyes looked at her with his head cocked to the side before turning to look at his parents & younger brother smiling warmly Cornelia looked at her mate letting out a small sigh Caesar nodded his head he knew his son would just find somewhere else to sleep if he didn't allow her to stay at least under his roof perhaps he could keep a more watchful eye on the young two sum Blue Eyes held out his hand & waited for Angel to take it Angel looked about nervously but still took Blue Eyes' hand River came over to her pulling her by the arm to come & sit by him.

"Thank you"

Angel said so quietly Caesar almost missed it he fixed the female human with a gentle yet stern look

"Tonight you sleep here, tomorrow….. You can help Maurice"

Angel was puzzled but said nothing looking to Blue Eyes who gave her a small nod.

After saying goodnight to his parents & brother Blue Eyes led Angel to his part of the hut & they settled for the night

***Later that same night* **

Caesar lay there unable to sleep so making sure not to wake Cornelia went to check on his sons & saw Blue Eyes & Angel sleeping close together with River a little way off from them making his way out he saw the only fires still burning where those just at the start of their village hearing someone behind him he turned to see Cornelia

"Did I wake you?" Caesar asked in a low voice was too dark to sign but he could just about make out her shaking her head no

"Why awake?" she asked waiting for him to answer Caesar let out a deep breath gathering his thoughts

"Thinking about Blue Eyes, worried about him, others are not as understanding about why he has chosen human over ape." Cornelia rested her head on Caesars shoulder she hated the fact he was so stressed but she too was worried

"Everything will be fine he is young remember how you were at his age?"

smiling more to himself Caesar turned to his mate she always knew how to make him feel better when he was stressed resting his forehead against hers he breathed her in.

"Now come, you need to sleep" & before he could argue he found himself being taken by the hand following her the two made their way to the bed & Caesar was soon sound asleep

***Next Morning ***

The day started later than normal well at least to Angel it seemed too Angel followed both Caesar & Blue Eyes down to where aped had gathered to eat breakfast Caesar stopped when he saw Maurice who gave him a puzzled look

"Human can help you today if you need her" Maurice gave a small nod before making his way to get food for himself

"What you doing today?" Angel asked Blue Eyes who looked up at her then handed her some grapes

"Hunting" he signed while looking over to where Ash was

"You & Ash?" Angel asked Blue Eyes shook his head then pointed to where Koba was sat

"Oh" She didn't understand why Koba hated her so much but she knew better than to ask if she could go alone with them Ash came over to where Angel was sat with Blue Eyes greeting her in his ever friendly manner Kali still a little less friendly with the human also greeted her before she saw River making his way over to them

"Father says I also get to go with you" Blue Eyes gave his brother a nod

"Ready your weapon we leaving soon, Ash are you coming also" Ash nodded & he too went to find his spear turning to Angel

"Don't worry Maurice will take care of you,father wants you to help him teach"

Angel let out a small chuckle

"Me….Teach that's gonna end well huh?" Blue Eyes looked at her pulling her close to him

"I'll be back soon" with that he went to join River Koba Ash & a handful of other young males & went out for the hunt.


	19. Chapter 19

***In the woods***

Angel decided to go take a dip in the lake where Blue Eyes had once taken her not long after she got there she looked around feeling a little nervous as this had been the first time shed been here without Blue Eyes but still she was ok with the downtime stepping into the cool clean water Angel let her mind wonder when all of a sudden she heard movement coming from a near by shrub.

Unsure as to what it was Angel looked around to see if she could find a weapon

"Why didn't bring something with me?" she scolded herself getting out of the water slowly she made her way to the sound than slowly looking through the shrub she saw the source of the sound.

"Well look at you! Aren't you the cutest little thing I ever did see?"

smiling Angel looked down at a baby cougar cub looking about she wondered to herself ***Where is it's mother? Baby that small mom wont leave it alone for too long***

Thinking it would be better if she left the cub alone she made her way back to the lake than made her way back to the village to wait for Blue Eyes

***Back in the village***

They seemed to have arrived back at the village about the same time Blue Eyes smiled as soon as he saw Angel who in turn smiled back.

"Good hunt?" Angel asked

"Ash did the best" Blue Eyes signed looking back to see Ash riding into the village sitting tall & proud only to almost fall off his horse once it'd stopped Angel chuckled & Blue Eyes rolled his eyes

"What do today?" Blue Eyes signed

"Went to the waterfalls & lake" Angel answered

"Alone?" Blue Eyes questioned a little surprised his father would allow her to go alone

"I'm a big girl can look after myself" Angel said also a little shocked by how angry she sounded. Blue Eyes just shrugged & pointed to her scar to witch Angel playfully stuck out her tongue & pointed to Blue Eyes' shoulder raising her brows Blue Eyes nodded & turn to go to see Ash

"I saw something today" Angel called out following him Blue Eyes turned to face her "a baby cougar"

Blue Eyes looked concerned

"Where?"

"Just a little way off from the falls, didn't see the mom though" Angel said frowning more to herself than to anyone

"Come must tell father" & with that the two went to find Caesar Blue Eyes told him what Angel had told him Caesar also a little concerned he knew that everyone in the village could be in danger if the cougar family was to remain there

"Show me" Caesar spoke & with Angel,Blue Eyes, Ash, Rocket, & Koba Angel showed them where shed last seen the baby

***At the waterfalls***

"Just through there" Angel said pointing to the shrub Koba looked turning to face everyone

"Nothing there...Human seeing shadows" Koba said giving Angel a dirty look

"I'm telling you it was there!, couldn't have been more than a few weeks old I swear Blue it was there"

Blue Eyes just smiled & put a hand on her shoulder than turned to catch up with everyone who was making there way back to the village. Angel stopped & listened

"Wait!" she called out making the others turn "Don't you hear that?" Angel asked making her way to the sound the sight that greeted her however was not a nice one Blue Eyes quickly followed her along with the others Angel was blocking their view from what the sound was turning she pointed

"See I told you!"

There in front of her was a tiny cougar cub & a little way off was its mother... dead & skinned most likely by humans. Koba made his way over to see if any of the other cubs was still alive as there were three they however were not Koba looked at the one cub that was still alive than looked around for something on finding what he was looking for Koba picked it up & went to stand over the cub

"NO!" Angel yelled pushing Koba away causing Koba to turn on Angel in witch Blue Eyes than stepped in. Angry Angel turned to Koba

"I WONT let you kill it!" Angel shouted Koba shook with rage who was this human to speak to him like this

"Put apes in danger!" Koba spat out bitterly

"You say that about everything! It's just a baby what harm can a baby do?!" Angel spat back openly challenging Koba

"Human stupid!"

Caesar raised his hand to stop them arguing while he understood that Angel was right Koba too was right

"Koba right can not risk apes for the sake of one life when big can kill ape" Caesar spoke gently to Angel

Angel looked to Blue Eyes who sadly looked away frowning Angel picked up the cub

"I wont let anyone kill it! You said that apes don't kill without a reason & that all life deserves a chance to live! I will take care of it will make sure it doesn't harm any apes when its big enough will make sure its far away so it wont be a problem, if you kill this baby your no better than the humans that killed the rest of its family & if need be I will take my chances on my own with it! But I'm NOT gonna let it die without a chance at living first"

Caesar admired Angel for her passion but he had to think about everyone at the village

"Too dangerous"

Caesar again said

"What if it was your sons?" Angel asked pointing at Blue Eyes "What if it was them who where alone cold & had no one to care for them. Wouldn't you want someone to care & look after them or just kill them cos one day they could be a danger?!... Weren't you yourself saved from being killed when your mother died!" Angel said tears streaming down her face by now "How is this any different?!"

Caesar sighed shaking his head before looking at his son than to Rocket who nodded before looking back to Angel

"Make sure NO ape hurt when it bigger it must go"

Angel almost jumpped into Caesar arms almost knocking him over

"Thank you!" she said than turning to Blue Eyes who looked at her proudly before turning Angel looked down at the baby cougar she held in her arms than back at the rest of its dead family sighing sadly she went to catch up with the others


End file.
